Starting Over
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: A betrayal that both share devastates everything they thought they knew. Together they must move on with their lives, following a path they never thought they would embark on. Their lives change completely, a new enemy surfaces, and new friends made. Miroku and Kagome must embark on a journey that will lead them to the rest of their lives, no matter how different than they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the start to my new fanfiction. The first few chapters are going to be a bit angsty, but that is also something I want to work on and better. I know not many people do Miroku and Kagome pairings, and that is why I am trying my hand at it. I have a lot planned with this story, and I am hoping ai will have plenty of readers. This fanfiction will be following the same posting schedule as my others. That means, every Monday. And yes, this coming up Monday will have another update.

Chapter 1

Kagome let out a laugh, looking over the fire at Miroku. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to cheer her up without making it obvious. Though he had never been good at hiding his thoughts from her, much like she couldn't hide hers from him. She could see the sympathy in his gaze. If she was on the outside looking in, she would have the same look upon her face as well.

InuYasha had ran off again. He claimed to be patrolling, but he couldn't meet Kagome's gaze. He was guilty about leaving and that meant he wasn't patrolling at all. He was meeting Kikyou for one of their tryst. It had been happening more often lately. He tried to hide it, but often times he would come back with love marks on his neck, and one time even a scratch on his back.

The only strange thing about InuYasha's tryst that was different from all the others was the lack of soul collectors. Normally the group would at least see them when Kikyou was around, but that hadn't been the case. InuYasha wouldn't even look out to the woods as if she was calling him. He would simply say he was going patrolling and then leave.

Miroku let out a sigh, the quiet around them calming. Shippo and Kirara were curled up in his sleeping bag and sleeping. Sango had left to use the restroom. That left Miroku and Kagome to sit and think on their future.

Soon Naraku would be defeated. All of the shards had been collected aside of Kouga and Kohaku, and now they were mostly waiting on the spider to strike. They had no idea where he was, and that meant they were left needing to wait. It was trying, but all they could do.

Miroku already had a plan in his head. The moment Naraku was defeated, and his wind tunnel was gone, he was going to settle down. Sango had already agreed to become his wife some time ago, and he intended to hold her too that. They would marry, and then create the family he had always desired. That was his ultimate plan, and one he looked forward to more the closer they came to killing Naraku.

Kagome felt the same way, but with InuYasha. Although, she didn't know if her plan was fool proof. After all, he was currently with Kikyou, and not with her. She wanted to marry InuYasha, but what if he didn't want to marry her. The truth was, she knew if Kikyou came back to life, he would choose the older miko over her.

She couldn't help but to feel foolish about wanting to marry someone who didn't want her. She knew realistically that her dreams wouldn't happen. It hurt so much, constricting her heart in a vice grip. But she just couldn't let go. How could she? It had been three years since she fell through the well and five hundred years in the past.

Three years that she loved InuYasha.

She didn't like the idea of wasting that much time on one person. Because of that, it made it difficult to let go of InuYasha. She wouldn't get those years back. Maybe it would be easier if he didn't give her hope. One minute he would be with Kikyou, the next he would be with Kagome, acting protective and flirty. She didn't understand it.

His whispered words and promise's were another reason she couldn't let go. He told her that he cared about her, held her hand, and even kissed her, but then ran off to see another woman. The moment she finally started to think it would be best to get over this love she held for him, he reeled her back in and lost once more.

Pulling her legs to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on knees. "I'm an idiot." She really was. She knew how this was going to end. She knew he was going to pick Kikyou, but she was too weak to stop it.

"The heart is a fickle thing, Kagome. At least at times." Miroku scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She sniffled, trying to fight the tears that were stinging her eyes. He looked up to the stars, thinking on his friend, and how he could hurt the poor woman the way he was. "The heart wants what it wants. Sometimes, we just can't fight it."

"His heart doesn't want me." Hiding her face, her entire body tensed as she kept her sobs at bay. She was tired of crying over him. She didn't want to shed tears anymore, but he constantly forced her to do so.

"He does. I see the way he looks at you." Miroku squeezed her tighter, looking out at the tree line. He had half a mind to go find InuYasha and make him see the error of his way, but he didn't want to leave Kagome alone. "His mouth is cruel, but his eyes are gentle."

"Only because I'm Kikyou's copy. Maybe I should just go back into the well when Naraku is gone." She looked up to her friend, meeting his violet eyes. She could see the anger he felt towards her situation, and it calmed her. As selfish as it may be, she was glad at least someone was on her side. "I don't belong here Miroku."

"If you didn't belong here, the Gods wouldn't have brought you back five hundred years." He held up his free hand, a single pointer finger straight while the rest were folded. "Plus, there is this. You are one of the strongest Miko's I have ever seen. You said there is no power in your time. Why would you receive so much spiritual energy if you weren't meant for this here and now?"

Kagome sniffled, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes and nose. Miroku had a point. She wouldn't be able to use her reiki in the future. Not that she used it much in the past. She still had no control over it, and only called on it when she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to take a chance of hurting the demons in their group. Miroku had offered to train her, but InuYasha said no, stating that he would protect her.

"Thanks, Miroku. I feel a little better." He rubbed her back one last time, and then moved back to his spot across the fire. She could still feel him watching her and knew he had more to say. "Go ahead and say it, I won't get mad."

"You know, Kagome, that he will choose Kikyou." Miroku hated saying it, especially when the younger woman flinched, but he didn't want to see her hurting anymore. She was so sweet and kind, and her heart didn't deserve the onslaught of pain it was constantly receiving.

When she nodded once, he sighed, continuing on. "Perhaps you should seek another? You deserve someone who will care for you as he does her." She shook her head, a small sad smile on her face. He knew why she refused, and he didn't blame her. Still.

"I know I need to let go of him. But he makes it so hard, Miroku. He does these things when he comes back from seeing her that just keeps my hope alive that he would choose me, but…" She sniffled again and shook her head. "He won't choose me. Not unless she dies, and then I will just be his way of having Kikyou. I don't want to be a copy. I want to be Kagome." She looked up to the sky, her hands clinging to her bare legs. "I have no idea how to let go of him. I know I should, but actually doing it is so much harder."

"I can offer my assistance. Any time I notice InuYasha starting with his behavior, I could interrupt him. Would that help you?" Miroku was willing to do anything to help Kagome move on from InuYasha. He hoped that one day she would find a love like he and Sango shared.

"He would try to hurt you." She smiled, a true smile. It was small, but he was glad to see it replace her tears. Kagome was a woman that radiated when she smiled, and the world needed to see it in all of its glory. Lately it had been harder and harder to get her to show any happiness.

"The operative word, is try." He flicked a finger on his staff and then held up his hand with the prayer beads. InuYasha didn't stand a chance if Miroku pulled out his wind tunnel. Of course, the monk wouldn't actually suck up his friend, but he could use it to get his point across.

"Thanks for listening to me." Kagome stood suddenly, wiping her tears away for the final time. "I'm getting tired now, so I think I will change into my pajama's." She ruffled through her yellow bag, grabbing the clothing she needed and walked off to the forest.

Miroku really had helped to cheer her up, and she was thankful for it. Lately, she had felt alone. She couldn't talk to Shippo about how she felt, and Sango seemed to be pulling away from her. That and she was always leaving camp to go to the bathroom. She would be gone for some time as well. Kagome couldn't help but to wonder if her sister was pregnant, and that was why she was always having to go to be alone. Maybe she was suffering from morning sickness?

Kagome was worried about Sango. If she was pregnant, she didn't need to be fighting against Naraku, but she didn't know how to bring it up. So far, Sango hadn't mentioned anything. Quickly changing into her pajamas, Kagome stashed her day clothes in the tree. Maybe she could confront Sango while she was getting sick. If she did that, Kagome could persuade Sango to tell her what was wrong.

Mind made up, Kagome turned and walked deeper into the forest. Over the years of being in the feudal era, she had learned a little bit about tracking. She could see Sango's footprints, and followed them. She stopped when a second pair suddenly appeared next to the slayer's feet. It was deeper, as if the person jumped out of a tree and landed in that exact spot. They didn't wear shoes either and had claws.

InuYasha.

Maybe he had heard or smelled Sango getting sick, so he went to check on her. He was brash, but she knew he worried about his friends. If he had run across Sango getting sick, he would want to make sure she was alright.

Smiling, she continued to follow the tracks deeper into the forest. She had no idea Sango had come so far, but if she was keeping her pregnancy a secret, it would make sense. Kagome couldn't help but to excited about being an aunt. She wasn't going to have kids any time soon, so she would love Sango's babies with everything she had.

A sound she had never personally heard before, but one that she knew without a doubt ghosted across her ears. She froze, even her lungs seizing as she heard it over and over again. Her time was filled with sex, from books movies, to porn. She had been immersed into sex at a young age, even if she had never experienced it. She knew the sound when she heard it.

She hadn't meant to stumble across InuYasha and Kikyou. She hadn't even been looking for the hanyou this time, and yet, she still managed to be in a place that she didn't want to be. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to hear this. Having the knowledge of them having sex was bad enough. Now she had the sound effects burned into her mind.

And then InuYasha's voice said one thing. One little word that shattered Kagome's heart and trust. One word, and she was devastated, ruined, and broken. It was a word she never would have expected, a word that she assumed would never be used against her, and yet, there she stood, hand over her mouth trying to hide her sobs as she realized the horrific truth. Then, as if to drive the knife deeper into her back, InuYasha said that name once again.

"Sango."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome could literally feel herself breaking. She didn't take a step farther, not wanting to see the demon she loved having sex with the woman she considered a sister. She didn't know what was worse, knowing that InuYasha had chosen another female aside of Kikyou or her, or that the female is her best friend.

She thought Sango cared about her. She thought they were sisters, a bond that was unbreakable, and yet, here Sango was, sleeping with the man Kagome was in love with. It hurt. It caused her physical pain to know that Sango had betrayed her in one of the worst ways. She would rather Sango try to kill her, than to toy with her heart this way.

Hand cupped tightly over her mouth; she covered her sobs while taking a step back. She didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't want to know the truth. She understood the saying, Ignorance is bliss. The truth hurt. The truth was devastating.

Another step back, and a fallen tree branch snapped under her foot. It was like a gunshot in the forest. She heard InuYasha curse and the start to scramble, and she spun on her heel, running towards camp. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to see Sango. She didn't want to face either of them anytime soon. She didn't think she could stomach it.

She had time on her side. InuYasha needed to get dressed, as did Sango. That gave her the chance to make it back to camp. Her plan was to grab her bow and find somewhere to hide so she could wallow in self-pity for the next few hours. But the moment she met the shocked eyes of Miroku, she froze.

His first thought was that she was in trouble. She could see it, worry for her on his face as he grabbed his staff, prepared to fight whatever had hurt her. Her heart broke again, but this time for the monk. She wasn't the only one betrayed in this situation. He was too, the same as her, but on the other side. The one he loved was sleeping with his best friend.

"Miroku!" Kagome let out a sob, covering her face as she bent low, unable to hide her pain anymore. He stepped towards her but froze as InuYasha burst through the forest and into the clearing. The hanyou was shirtless, fresh scratches over his chest and back.

Miroku's eyes widened, a hand moving to hover over his heart as he saw the person standing behind InuYasha. Sango looked at the monk with wide eyes, her hair tangled, and her clothing in a dishevel. Neither could deny the betrayal any longer.

Miroku's head bowed, his hand clenching around his staff. Shippo and Kirara had woken from the commotion, and they watched in silence as everything finally unfolded. They had known, but they had been forced to keep silent about it. Now they hated seeing two of their friends hurting so much.

Another sob from Kagome had Miroku moving towards her, turning his back on the two he had considered family. He helped the sobbing woman up, wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew she didn't want to be there at the moment. He wanted to escape so he could organize his own thoughts, and she would be the same way.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" InuYasha stepped forward, his entire demeanor in defense mode. He hated being put into these emotional scenarios, but he somehow always ended up in them. He couldn't understand why.

"Away." Miroku didn't stop, disappearing into the forest. InuYasha tried to follow, but Sango grabbed his shoulder stopping them. She had tears in her eyes, but she knew they would need time to come to terms with what happened. Maybe once they returned, they could all sit down and talk about some things.

After a few minutes, Miroku found a place suitable enough, and set Kagome gently to the ground. He looked up to the night sky, anger filling him like never before. He had never expected Sango to betray him. InuYasha, didn't really surprise him. The hanyou had always been a bit selfish. But Sango, that destroyed him.

He had wanted to marry her, to create a family with her. She had agreed, giving him promises of a future that he had looked forward to. And now that future is gone. Now he was left wondering what to do about a situation that he didn't want to think about. This shouldn't have happened. He gave up everything that he used to be for Sango. He dealt with her daily abuse, all so he could have her as his wife. He loved her, and she slept with another.

"I'm sorry." Kagome shook her head, holding herself as she knelt on the ground. "If I had been enough for InuYasha…" More tears fell down her face, wetting her cheeks until they were drenched. Miroku looked down at her, seeing her pitiful state and scowled.

"It is not your fault." Gods he was hurting. Just as much as Kagome, though he was more composed. He didn't understand how his friend and fiancé could do that. They had all formed a bond during their travels, seeing sides of each other that no one had seen before. They were close, inseparable, and now… now that bond was severed, and there would be no coming back from it.

Miroku let himself slump down beside Kagome, his staff being discarded on the ground beside him. "Please don't think it's your fault, Kagome. You have no control over their actions. InuYasha… he does not surprise me. Not like Sango." Miroku sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. As many women as he had been with, not once have he ever betrayed them. They knew from the beginning that it was just a onetime thing for him. He made it clear so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings.

He let himself settle his ways with one woman and ends up getting his heart shattered in the process. He chuckled darkly, looking to the green grass beneath him. "I thought she was pregnant. She was pulling away from me, and always gone in the forest, I thought…" He closed his eyes as they begun to sting, refusing to show any more hurt than he already was. "I thought we were starting our family a little early. I was horribly wrong."

"Neither of us thought they would do this. Especially Sango. She played us both." Kagome let out a shaky breath, looking up to her friend beside her. "We are both idiots. The signs were there. We thought InuYasha was running off to tryst with Kikyou, but her soul collectors were never there. She always taunted me when they were together. I should have seen it. I should have known. She was my sister, and she… She hurt us both."

"As did InuYasha. They have both betrayed us." Leaning back on his hands, he swallowed, thinking over everything that he had learned. "I am sure Shippo and Kirara knew. They would have smelled it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if InuYasha threatened them into staying quiet. Maybe even Sango. She has as much of a violent streak as InuYasha does." Miroku winced at Kagome's words, rubbing the back of his head as a phantom pain formed. Sango never missed a chance to beat him, and now he realized it was because she never loved him.

"The bitch!" He couldn't help his outburst. He was furious and hurting. "Any affection I showed her, and I was beat for it. But then she spreads her legs for InuYasha. She should have just told me. I wasted so much time on her. My future was supposed to be her, and she fucked InuYasha."

Kagome looked at Miroku with wide eyes. He wasn't one to cuss. In fact, she didn't think she had ever heard it before. It was a sign to how bad he was feeling at the moment. He was hurting just like she was, but he was angry while she just cried. They were dealing with the betrayal in different ways, which was to be expected.

"I'm sorry they hurt you." Kagome leaned against his shoulder, pulling her legs to her chest. "I'm sorry you got dragged into the mess." They sighed together, neither saying anything more. Miroku didn't blame her in the slightest, she was crossed just as much as he was. He blamed the only two other people involved. InuYasha and Sango. Their actions where their own, and he was only angry with them.

They sat like that for hours, until the moon was high in the night sky. Kagome let out a yawn, and he knew they both needed to sleep. They probably wouldn't sleep that night, but they should try. Naraku could attack at any moment, and they needed to be prepared.

"Kagome, we need a plan." She sat up fully and looked at him with a questioning gaze. He continued on; his heart heavy. "We were both hurt, and I for one don't want to travel alone again. If you were willing, we could head our own way."

She grimaced, looking down to the ground. "I have no problem traveling with you Miroku." She couldn't meet his eyes as she thought about what she was going to say next. He could end up leaving, and then she would be stuck alone anyway. "But I don't think separating right now is a good idea. Naraku is still out there, and if we leave InuYasha and Sango… we become weaker. We are stronger as a group right now."

He scowled, angry that he saw her logic. He didn't want to be anywhere near the two that had meant so much to him. But he couldn't argue what Kagome said. "I see your point. Reluctantly." He sighed again, relaxing his tense shoulders. "So, we defeat Naraku, and then…"

"Then you and I can leave, and never look back." Their gazes met before they nodded their heads. They had a plan. They would kill Naraku, and then leave InuYasha and Sango behind. They had no desire to keep traveling with those that they couldn't trust.

"I recommend we head back and try to sleep. There is no telling what tomorrow will hold for us." He stood, holding out a hand for the Miko. She took it, and together they walked back, their heads held high. They may have had the rug pulled out from under them, but they wouldn't succumb to the pain that plagued their hearts.

It would take time, but they would heal.

When they returned to the camp, Sango was already asleep. InuYasha was sitting beside her sleeping bag, watching both Miroku and Kagome as they returned. They didn't even look at him, and instead went to their own sleeping bags. Kagome moved hers as far away from InuYasha as possible, crawling in and settling down.

InuYasha grumbled but kept quiet not to wake the others. Everyone knew things were going to blow up farther in the morning. InuYasha was going to cause a scene, but this time, both Kagome and Miroku would be fighting against his tantrum. They wouldn't let him act out anymore, not when he hurt them as he did.

And Miroku vowed to not let InuYasha treat Kagome badly anymore. The hanyou didn't deserve the right to do so. Sango would no longer abuse Him, just as InuYasha would no longer abuse Kagome. Things were going to change when the sun touched the sky tomorrow. InuYasha and Sango wouldn't know what hit them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was eerily silent. No one said anything as they packed up the camp. Kagome was even allowed to go back to the tree that her clothing was stashed in. This time InuYasha didn't pitch a fit about her taking her time, and simply let her go. That was a nice change of pace, but she hated what had caused the hanyou to be so accepting.

By time the sun was high in the sky, the tension had grown so much that you could cut it with the dull form of Tessaiga. It was thick and suffocating. InuYasha and Sango traveled up front, Kirara and Shippo behind them. Kagome was after them, and then Miroku in the rear.

Kagome had never seen Miroku look so hateful. His eyes were glued to Sango's back, glaring at her with every ounce of anger he had. If looks could kill, she would have exploded by now. Kagome was glad that she wasn't the one receiving that treatment. Although a flirt, Miroku had always been kind and sweet to everyone around him.

Now he was cold to all but Kagome.

When they had stopped for lunch, he had prepared food for Kagome, and completely forgot the others. Not forgotten, but bypassed. Deliberately. He had no desire to help out the ones who had betrayed them, and he had no problem showing it. He was border line cruel. It was a side Kagome had never seen, but one she understood.

When InuYasha couldn't handle something emotional, he became defensive and downright mean. Mostly towards Kagome, even if she didn't deserve it. Kagome either cried, or held everything inside, not bothering others with her feelings. Miroku bristled, taking out his fuming emotions on the people who deserved it. Kagome saw no fault in the way he was acting, even if she reacted differently.

"I'm tired of this shit." InuYasha stopped suddenly, turning to look at Kagome and Miroku. "What the fuck is the problem with you two? Your moping around like someone died all of a sudden." For a moment everyone blinked at him, wondering if he was trying to joke with them.

"You're serious?" Kagome was flabbergasted, and it showed. Miroku had turned his dangerous gaze on InuYasha, and even Shippo and Kirara were giving him disappointed looks. "After what you did, you have the audacity to act confused by our reactions?"

"What did I do?" InuYasha legitimately looked confused before Sango grabbed his shoulder. And then it clicked. "Keh. Get over it, wench. Sango and I are together, and there ain't no reason for you to be acting like a bitch about it."

"InuYasha, you will respect Kagome. You have already done enough damage with your careless actions." Miroku stepped forward, his voice dark with a burning rage. No one had ever heard him speak the way he was. It caused Sango to flinch back and the others to blink in surprise.

"I'm her protector. I can talk to the bitch how ever I want." InuYasha smirked, his anger getting the best of him. In truth, he was worried that he was losing his best friend. He was scared of being alone again, even with Sango, an emotion he didn't like. That, as always, caused him to lash out. "Are you jealous, Miroku. Ya pissed that you couldn't keep your girl, and now she prefers my di-"

Kagome's hand moved before she processed it. The slap rang out, loud and clear. InuYasha was stunned, his ears back on his head as Kagome glared at him. "How dare you? He was your best friend, and you taunt him with your betrayal? You are disgusting." Her voice was low, barley a whisper, but they all heard it. "Sit." Never had that command hurt as bad as it did in that moment. She had barely put any force behind it, and yet InuYasha went deeper into the ground than ever before.

"Kagome, you have to understand. We didn't do this on purpose!" Sango stepped forward, tears in her eyes. "I love him, and he loves me. You're my sister, I'm begging you to understand. Please?" Sango stepped forward again but stopped when Miroku placed his staff in front of Kagome. He didn't want either Sango or InuYasha near them.

"Sister?" Kagome met the eyes of the slayer, making the distraught woman take a step back. "We aren't even friends." It was a cursed hiss, and Sango gasped, lowering her head to the ground. "If you would have come to me, I would have been hurt, but I would have understood. I may have even stepped aside just so you could be happy. But you didn't. You went behind my back. You cheated on Miroku and broke what we were. We were a family, and now we can't stand you."

"Don't talk to her like that!" InuYasha jumped up from his crater, snarling at Kagome for upsetting Sango. The slayer had been inconsolable since Kagome and Miroku found out what was happening. It was beginning to aggravate him.

Kagome shook her head, glaring at both of them. "Let's finish this. Let's find Naraku and kill him. Please don't talk to us." Sharing a look with Miroku, both walked past the rest of the group. They didn't look back as they continued on. Ultimately, if Sango and InuYasha followed they would continue to travel with them, but if they chose to go their own way, Miroku and Kagome wouldn't stop them. They were only there to defeat Naraku and what happens after that, well, they would just have to see,

An hour later, and Miroku and Kagome were still walking in the front of the group. No one said anything like before, and the tension built back up. At first, they could hear Sango crying, but Neither Miroku nor Kagome did anything about it. Miroku no longer cared what upset Sango, and Kagome was too busy dealing with how she felt to worry about someone who betrayed her.

Shippo hesitantly made his way up to stand between Miroku and Kagome, looking between both of them. At first, neither of them acknowledged his presence, and then Kagome spoke with a sigh. "Did you know, Shippo? Did Kirara?"

"Yea, Gome. We knew." He looked down as Miroku glared at him out the corner of his eye. "We wanted to tell you. I promise Gome. And I would have if it had only been Inubaka who was threatening us, but Sango…"

"Sango threatened you and Kirara." For a moment, Miroku found it hard to believe, but then that was washed away as he realized the truth once again. She beat him on a daily basis, and friendship wasn't sacred to her. Kirara may be her companion, and Shippo a child, but Sango was apparently selfish enough to put her needs before any friendships she had.

"She threatened to help InuYasha beat me into the ground, and to send Kirara away. I'm not scared of InuYasha, but Sango is a demon slayer. If she turned on us, she would be able to kill us. I'm sorry Gome, Miroku. We both are." Shippo kept his head down, wringing his small little hands together. His tail was dragging on the ground in defeat, and neither Miroku nor Kagome could stay upset with him. They believed him when he said he wanted to tell them. The choice was taken from him and Kirara, and they shouldn't be punished for that.

"We forgive you, Shippo." Miroku admitted, knowing Kagome would feel the same. After all, she could forgive almost anything. Shippo perked up, smiling up towards Kagome and Miroku. He knew they were still upset, but at least they weren't angry with him or Kirara anymore.

The ground rumbled under them suddenly, followed by a roar that had them all covering their ears. The trees shook, revealing a large rock demon as he stood tall. He had felt the group encroaching on his territory, and he wasn't happy.

Lifting large boulders, he threw them towards the group, causing them to scatter to keep from getting smashed. Miroku and Kagome ended up together, one holding out his staff and sutras, the other her bow. Sango and InuYasha, were separated, while Kirara and Shippo ended up in the middle.

They battled as they normally would, but the synchronization they normally had wasn't there at all. Kagome and Miroku didn't trust InuYasha and Sango anymore, and anytime they needed help, they relied on their own power, instead of that of the group. The first injury came to Sango, who was cut by a flying tree branch.

Eventually the demon was defeated, but not without injuries to all parties. They all sat there panting, seeing the rubble of ash from where Kagome had purified the demon with her last arrow. All of them could sense it then, the division that had formed in the group. They were no longer a single family traveling together, but instead two groups that walking alongside the other regretfully.

It was thrust in their face, and Sango let out a sob as she realized the consequences of her actions. She and InuYasha stood alone. While Kirara and Shippo walked over to join Miroku and Kagome so their wounds could be healed. Their betrayal had severed what they once shared, and the only ones to blame were Sango and InuYasha.

Now they saw it.

They could no longer run from the truth, as they started to feel the pain that the others had already been feeling. The group was done for, never to return as it was.

Sango looked to her sister, her eyes pleading. "Kagome?" She didn't even try to hide her tears; she wanted her best friend back. Kagome met Sango's gaze, but then looked away, digging into her pack for any supplies that she would need to heal the wounds. Her actions drove the wedge deeper between them. Sango even tried looking at Miroku, but she regretted it immediately. The moment he met her gaze, she recoiled back as if physically struck.

Hatred.

Pure hatred directed at her from the man who used to love her.

It was all gone, broken, and destroyed. All because she was a coward and chose not to go to Kagome with her feelings. The sob that left her was a cry of her broken friendship. InuYasha didn't even try to comfort Sango, he simply turned and left, wanting to be as far away from everyone as possible.

Once the wounds were healed and bandaged, they traveled away from the carnage and set up camp for the night. InuYasha had yet to return, and Sango kept to herself, isolated from the others. Kagome felt bad, especially when she started to make dinner for everyone. Miroku took Sango and InuYasha's share and ate them both along with his portion. There was no doubt he felt sick after that, but he refused to let them benefit from Kagome anymore.

With a sigh, Kagome threw her tattered uniform to the ground. It was stained with blood and torn so badly that no amount of sewing could fix it. She tried, but the stitching was horrible, and it left obvious signs of being repaired. She would have to get another school uniform. Her mother was going to be angry.

She was so close to graduating high school, just one more semester left, and yet she felt as if she had years to go. When she finally graduated, she would be able to take one stress that was on her shoulders and throw it away. Killing Naraku would be the biggest relief, and she couldn't wait for that day.

"We can stop at the next village. I need more blessed paper for my sutra's, and you need new clothing and arrows." Miroku was laying down, a hand over his stomach as he relaxed. He didn't look at Kagome, but she was grumbling loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay." She agreed that they needed to make a stop at a village, she just wasn't sure how she was going to pay. Normally InuYasha took care of that since he was taking care of her. Now she didn't have that luxury. So instead, she would have to figure something else out. However, that was a problem for the next day. Right now, she didn't even want to think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What about this?" Miroku held up the fabric, making Kagome shake her head with a grimace. He was having her look at traditional Miko garb. She didn't mind switching to more appropriate clothing. It would make things much easier considering she was in the past. He wasn't deaf. She could hear what people said about her choice of clothing, but she normally ignored it.

InuYasha always told her it didn't matter what they said, but now she didn't believe that. She couldn't help but wonder why he didn't insist that she wear the clothing of his time while she was in the past. It would have irritated her, but she could see the logic in it. She was deemed a whore because she showed so much skin.

InuYasha hadn't even explained that to her. At the start of their journey, Miroku had taken her aside to explain it. She thought about changing her attire then. The monk had even offered to buy the proper attire for her, but InuYasha refused. At the time, she thought it was because he knew better, that she wasn't a whore, but now she couldn't help but wonder. Was there another reason to keep Kagome dressed like a whore?

"Miroku?" She looked at him, as he turned his head towards her. "Does it have to be red?" He scowled for a moment and looked away with a shake of his head. He wasn't mad at her, she could tell. He was mad at the fact that she didn't feel comfortable wearing traditional Miko colors because of the harmful things InuYasha spewed.

"Red is the preferred color, but it does not have to be that hue." He looked at the fabric, thinking for a moment. Looking up to the merchant, he held up the red hakama and began to bargain with the man selling the goods. "If I were to pay extra, how long would it take for you dye this fabric either deep purple?"

"Depends on how much you're paying." The man sneered, causing Miroku to raise an eyebrow. He continued on, trying to steal as much money from Miroku as possible. "I can have it done by tomorrow morning or three days from now. Which would you prefer?"

"Hmm. I think I will buy from another soul, one who isn't being followed by the dark presence of a demon." Miroku went to walk away, only taking a few steps before the man called back out to him. The merchant didn't see the smirk Miroku held before the monk turned away, giving a fake look of concern. "Didn't you realize? You have a malevolent aura attached to your back. Any priest or priestess worth their name would be able to feel it. I'm sure it has tainted the goods you sell. I was going to offer my services, but since you desired to try and scam me-"

"I'll dye the outfit and give it to you for free! Just get the demon away from me. I won't survive if no one buys my merchandise." The man was desperate for help, and all Kagome could do was cover her face in both pity for the fool, and exasperation for Miroku. He could swindle anyone out of their underwear. The cocky monk.

An hour later, and Miroku had rented a room for them to stay in. Luckily it had two beds, and he told the woman Kagome was his wife so no one would look down on her for them sharing a room. He could have bought her another, but InuYasha and Sango were in the room and board somewhere, and he didn't want to take the chance of Kagome getting cornered. He knew that right now her emotions were all over the place, much like his, and he wanted to protect her from Sango and InuYasha. She had suffered enough.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome was brushing out her hair, sitting in the futon with a blanket over her lap. Her face revealed that she was deep in thought, and whatever was on her mind troubled her. "More like, two questions." She smirked at him as he laid into the bedding, Kirara sleeping beside Shippo who was already curled into a little ball. The Kitsune and Fire cat had been glued to Kagome and Miroku's side since the entire ordeal.

"Of course, Lady Kagome. I can't promise to answer though." He chuckled at her scowl, and then looked away as his mind turned negative. He used to always say that to Sango whenever she asked him the same thing. It didn't hold any appeal anymore.

"First, did you pay for this room, or did it have a demon attached to it as well?" She gave him a knowing look. Of course, he didn't pay. He had the money to do so, but he wasn't above using means to get things for free. He wasn't rich, and he would rather save his money for something that he needed.

"Didn't you feel it? Surely you did. The demon was monstrous. He would have taken down this entire building had I not stepped in and exorcised it." He was chuckling the entire time he spoke, and Kagome just shook her head.

"Is there a reason InuYasha would want to keep me dressed as I was?" Kagome let her hands fall to her lap, picking at the bristles of the brush. That question had been bothering her all day. She just couldn't shake the nagging feeling that he had done something else that she wouldn't like.

Miroku's smile faded, and he looked away from the woman. He hated InuYasha. He hadn't realized he could detest someone more than Naraku, but here he was. "I only have a theory. It is not something he would have spoken to me about because he knows I would disapprove." He looked to Kagome, sitting up with a sigh. "InuYasha has always been possessive over you, but he didn't want to claim you as anything more. It is my belief that he had you continue to wear the clothing from the future, so you were labeled a whore. His whore to be exact."

Kagome snorted, shaking her head as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've never even…" She looked away, blushing when he caught her meaning. It wasn't like he didn't already know. She was far too innocent to have delved into the sexual side of being an adult. "It's strange when I think about it. I never was attracted to InuYasha like _that. _I loved him, and I thought we would eventually take that step, but it wasn't like anything I've been told. I didn't _burn_ for him if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps it was a child's love then? A love that only goes so deep. From the stories I heard, there are multiple depths of love. You have a friend's love. A bond shared between two who are not romantically inclined, like you and I. Then you have the love like you described with InuYasha. And the all-consuming and penetrating love. One that you feel to your bones. The one that's true, and also very rare." He chuckled sadly then. "Maybe you can look at our situation with hope, instead of despair. InuYasha is now out of the way, and in time, you can find someone to share that deeper connection with."

"What about you? Is that what you had with Sango?" She watched him for a minute, as he hesitated to answer. It was as if he needed to think about what level he and Sango had been at. Face scrunching up, he ran a hand over it and sighed again. He sighed a lot now. Almost like he was tired inside, instead of out.

"I think we were in between. At least on my side. I could see myself easily falling into that deeper category, but when I take a step back and think about it…" He paused, looking up to the roof of the room. "Three years, and we had gone stagnant. With that realization, it is easy to see Sango and I never would have moved on to that burning stage. It's disappointing."

"Like you said for me, right? Sango and InuYasha are out of the way, so maybe we have a chance to find the person who will have that connection with us. Not tomorrow, because I don't even want to think about putting myself out there again right now, but one day." She smiled brightly at Miroku, and that one move helped to sooth his soul a little. "She always called you an idiot, but you're not. You're wise for your age. Plus, you're good at tricking people."

"Your compliment when a little sour at the end, Kagome." He let out a little laugh and then laid back down into his futon. He was silent for a moment as Kagome settled herself into her bedding, but then he spoke once more. "You are not Kikyou. I don't care how many times he told you, you were. You're not. You are Kagome, and you are much better than she ever was or will be. If you wish to wear red, then do it."

"Thank you, Miroku." He could hear the tears in her eyes, but he said nothing more. She knew she wasn't upset but relieved to finally hear that from somebody. He should have said it sooner. Nothing else was said between the two as sleep claimed them, taking them into the next day.

…

Sesshomaru stared down at the group, eyes scanning the division between them. He had never expected a group as strong as the one in front of him to divide so thoroughly. However, after one sniff of the people traveling together, he completely understood.

"It seems father's blood has been shamed even farther." He looked to InuYasha, not missing the flinch or the way the hanyou's ears flattened against his head. Sesshomaru has always despised his half-brother. He could admit the half breed was strong for what he was, but that was all the respect Sesshomaru would have, and now he didn't even have that. "To betray your pack is the worst of crimes one can commit. After all, who do you have if even your own pack wants nothing to do with you."

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything about what is going, Ice prick." InuYasha crossed his arms, glaring at his brother.

Waving a hand Sesshomaru gave Rin a silent command and she asked Shippo to join her a few feet over. Sesshomaru wasn't going to have her exposed to the whelp's foul mouth. She may be getting older, but she was still considered a ward, and therefore a lady. "This Sesshomaru knows exactly what has occurred, you fool. The scents have shifted on the females. The slayer holds yours while kagome smells more of the monk. Sex lingers on you and the slayer. One with a superior nose would be able to smell that."

He looked to Kagome, the little priestess that had always been a curiosity for him. She was the only one to have ever come close to killing him. He only lived because his armor had taken the hit from her purifying arrow. He respected her, and the power she carried within her, trained or not. Looking back to InuYasha, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in disgust. "You shame our blood, InuYasha. You claimed Kagome as your own with your scent, and then spend yourself in the slayer. You are a fool, and soon you will understand the folly of your choices. Kagome is far superior to that of your dead priestess, or your slayer." He turned then, nodding to Kagome before he called Rin back to his side.

Everyone was silent as he left, leaving them shocked that he stood up for Kagome. Even she hadn't expected that. Miroku chuckled darkly then as he realized what Sesshomaru had said. Both he and Kagome had looked over one very unsettling fact. At least unsettling for Sango. He would take great pleasure in seeing the turnaround.

"What will you do InuYasha, when Kikyou calls for you?" It was the first thing he had said to InuYasha since the entire ordeal a few days ago. The moment he did, Sango whipped around to look InuYasha, who couldn't meet her gaze. "The enjoyment I will feel when she calls you, will rival what you feel when you verbally abuse Kagome." He looked to Sango then, not hiding his glee at the thought. "I hope it hurts. I hope he runs to her and tears you apart." With that, he spun on his heel, once again walking while Kagome followed with Shippo on her shoulder, and Kirara in her hands.

Sango felt more alone at that moment than she ever did before. All she could do was hope that Kikyou never came because she honestly couldn't say what InuYasha would do. All the others knew, but she was in denial and refused to admit that her own heart was about to be shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas everyone. These updates are my gifts to all my fans. Thank you!

Chapter 5

A week had passed since Sesshomaru's visit. He hadn't said much, and their run in lasted less than five minutes, and yet he managed to escalate the tension between everyone that much more. It wasn't just Miroku and Kagome vs Sango and InuYasha. Now the later barely even spoke. Sango couldn't escape what Miroku had said, or the way InuYasha reacted. She barely spoke to her lover anymore, not even able to make eye contact.

She was regretting her decision to be with InuYasha. She had lost everything that meant anything to her, and now it seemed like she didn't even have the one she had chosen. Currently, InuYasha was sitting in a lone tree, while the others sat around the fire, and ate their dinner. Sango picked at hers, not having the stomach for anything more.

Miroku never left her mind as well. He had been so cold towards, nothing like the warm male he used to be. She hadn't realized he could be so cruel, but it was only aimed towards her and InuYasha. He had no problems with treating Kagome kindly. Looking up, she winced as Miroku laughed at something Kagome said. She was telling the monk about her world in the future. Those conversations used to happen quite often.

Everyone enjoyed hearing about how the world had changed. InuYasha would join in with his own descriptions, and they would all have fun sitting around each other and just talking. Not anymore. Now she sat away from them, InuYasha looking anywhere but her, Kirara sitting in Miroku's lap, and Shippo sitting in Kagome's.

She was alone. At this point in her life, she had lost everything, and all for a male that was acting as if he no longer wanted her. She couldn't help but wonder what she did to deserve this. She followed her heart. She loved InuYasha, or at least she thought she did. Now she wasn't so sure. Apart of her wanted things fixed between her and the hanyou, the other part couldn't help but think of Miroku, and how things used to be.

This was the bed she made, and now she would have to lie in it.

Kagome looked up the moment she felt something tugging at her soul. She always knew when Kikyou was near. She could feel it. This time she felt no anxiousness at knowing that Kikyou was coming, but instead pity. Sango was about to know exactly what it felt like to watch InuYasha leave the camp and not return until the next morning.

"Kikyou." They all heard InuYasha's whisper as his ears went back. Sango stood, seeing the soul collectors hovering over the trees, taunting what they believed was Kagome. InuYasha jumped from the tree about to take off, when Sango stopped him, placing Hiraikotsu in his path.

"What are you doing?" Her cheeks were flushed in anger, tears making her eyes glassy. "You chose me, InuYasha. You mated me!" How could he do this to her? She had given up everything for him, and now he was going to run off with Kikyou. She wouldn't allow it.

"We ain't mated, Bitch. I never marked you." He pushed the weapon out of the way, leaving Sango stunned and hurt. "Take a note from Kagome and watch silently as I leave. I'll be back in the morning, and we will head out to find the spider so we can kill him."

With that, he jumped away, leaving Sango to grieve for her horrible decisions. She didn't know where that came from. He had never been that cruel to her. He called her names and pushed her aside for another, and it caused her stomach to clench in pain. How could he do that?

"It was as satisfying as I thought it would be." Miroku was smirking, his gaze filled with the anger he felt towards the now devastated woman. "He treats you how he treated Kagome. Are you so shocked? He whispered in Kagome's ear while taking Kikyou. Did you think yourself so much better that he would turn away from the dead one?" Miroku chuckled, his voice dark as he broke Sango even further. He was just speaking the truth, no matter how much it hurt her. "Turnabout is fair play."

Kagome grabbed his shoulder, calming him from his anger so he didn't say anymore. They could physically see Sango breaking as she faced the reality of the situation she was in. The moment Kagome turned pitying eyes towards her, she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. No one moved to console her. She did this to herself, thinking only of her wants. Now she would have to deal with the aftermath.

"That's what you get for hurting Gome and Miroku. They were nothing but kind to you, and you stabbed them in the back." Shippo hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the fallen slayer. "You cheated on your fiancé and betrayed your best friend, all for Inubaka. You threatened me and Kirara to keep your secret so you could keep it from them for months. I don't feel sorry for you." Kirara meowed in agreement, and all Sango could do was swallow. Who was she to argue?

"Months?" Miroku looked up to the sky, eyes closing in pain. "How long, Sango. How long were you opening your legs for another male? Did you crawl out of my bed and into his? Did it feel good to have two males spend themselves in you in one day, all without one of them knowing?"

"Please stop." Sango hugged her arms to her chest, her hair falling over her shoulder as she hunched over the ground. The death of her father didn't hurt this much. "Please stop being so cruel." She didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Cruel?" Miroku ground his teeth together, finally spilling his thoughts into the open. He had held it in for so long now, and Kagome was surprised at how long it took if she was being honest. "I wanted you to be my wife. I wanted you to be my future, have children with you and grow old together. Cruel is having you snatch that away because you slept with my best friend. Cruel is being engaged to one man while fucking another. Cruel is being the whore that you are and leading me to believe you loved me."

"Kagome, please. I'm so sorry, I understand what I did was wrong, and stupid. Please forgive me. Please." Sango didn't even look up. She didn't want to see what Kagome's face held. "I don't want to lose you on top of everyone else."

"One day, I may be able to forgive you." Kagome silently ushered Shippo into his little sleeping bag with Kirara, not looking towards the woman who was realizing her mistakes. "But I will never forget what you did. We can never go back to what we once were."

Kagome curled up into her sleeping bag, not saying anything else as Sango began to sob. She would get no comfort from the people she hurt the most. The night was long, filled with despair as Sango begged for relief from the pain she was feeling. Not once did she stop to think about how Miroku was hurting, or how Kagome had been hurting for years. That was why she was in the position she was in now. Her selfishness had finally caught up to her.

…

InuYasha ran through the forest, pissed beyond belief. Everything was falling to shambles, all of his careful planning. He was doing what he did for a reason, and now it was all falling apart. What he wanted wasn't so bad. At least not in this time.

He could understand Kagome being upset with him going to see Kikyou and screwing Sango, but the others didn't have any reason to be. Having multiple wives was normal. He wanted to mate Kikyou, use his bond to bring her body back to life, and then he would marry Kagome and Sango.

He had feelings for all three of them. Kikyou, he held higher than the other two, but he still didn't want to give up the annoying pain in the ass priestess or the slayer. What he wanted wasn't wrong, and nothing would make him think that it was.

He still planned to have all three of them. Kagome was throwing one of her fits, but she would come crawling back soon enough. Sango would be pissed, but he knew her body like the back of his hand. A little bit of teasing, and she would be back to begging for his cock.

He had no worry that he would fail. Frustration filled him at knowing that it wasn't going exactly according to plan, but eventually, he would have all three women. He'd take them all at the same time to, his own little harem. Perfect.

Skidding to a halt, he looked to Kikyou as she slowly turned to him with narrowed eyes. Great. Another of his women were pissed at him. He walked up to her, stopping when she put up a hand to keep him from getting closer. Her soul stealers flew around her in agitation, running off of the emotion she felt.

"You betray my past self and my future self." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Did you think I wouldn't notice. My collectors can see all, and they have seen your tryst with the slayer." Her eyes were cold as she looked to him.

"What about it? I can fuck whoever I want, Kikyou. You know I only love you though." If she had seen, there was no point in trying to argue it. He would own up to it and tell her his plan. That would be enough to get her to understand. "I'll mate you and bring your body back to life."

"You fool." Kikyou plucked a white flower, handing it to one of her collectors and sending it off. She looked to him once more, eyes narrowed into slits. "I do not wish to live once more. You forget that my body is clay. I cannot feel the emotions of the living. You promised to return to hell with me, to suffer for eternity for your crimes. That is what I desired."

"But I-"

"I have changed my mind. I do not wish for you to travel to the underworld with me. Instead, I will leave you on this plane, to suffer as my reincarnation moves on from you and too another. She was far superior to the slayer, and soon you will realize that you have lost both me and my future self. When that happens, your punishment will truly begin." She turned, beginning to walk away, but stopped when InuYasha called out to her.

"Why do you have to be like this, Kikyou. I love you. I care for Kagome and Sango, but you are the main woman I want. Isn't that good enough?" He crossed his arms, his ears plastered to his head as he pouted. This wasn't going how he wanted at all.

"I will enjoy watching as you suffer InuYasha. Protect your slayer, for I may decide to target her one day in the future. She took what was mine and deserves to be punished as much as you." She reached out, letting her soul collectors wrap around her and carry her off through the forest. She would indeed enjoy watching the hanyou suffer, right along with the slayer.

…

Kagome was roused from her sleep as something cold slithered along her arm. She jumped, just stopping herself from shrieking as she saw the soul collector wrapping around her. Its little arms held a white peace lily, and slowly Kagome held her hand out. It dropped the flower in her palm, and then darted off, rejoining the others.

A peace offering had been made.

With a sigh, Kagome laid back down, feeling peace for the first time in the last two weeks. Kikyou was no longer targeting Kagome. Other than Naraku, the Miko would no longer have to look over her shoulder. For a moment, Kagome worried for Sango, but she knew the dead priestess wouldn't attack tonight. So, for now, things were calm, and she took the chance to sleep while she could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naraku had fallen.

No more would they have to worry what his demented mind would conjure, or who would be lost due to his schemes. They were free of the burning miasma, and all incarnations that had been born from him. He was gone, and his evil was gone. The lands around them no longer existed.

InuYasha had been injured badly and had needed a few days to heal. At that time, many things changed. Kohaku took Kirara, both of them wanting to travel to save others from rogue demons. Kohaku wasn't happy to know what Sango had done, but he didn't shy away from his sisters like all the others. He knew what it was like to make a mistake. Shippo had wasted no time going to the fox school. He said he wanted to get stronger so he could make Kagome proud.

The very next day Kagome decided to go home. She wanted to tell her mother the good news and gather more supplies. She and Miroku had not discussed where they were going to go, but it wouldn't be long before they left. It had devastated her to realize that she could no longer go through the well.

Her home was gone to her forever. She had already cried out her emotions, and now she stood by Miroku as she sniffled. The sun was setting, and they would need to decide what they were going to do. They no longer wanted to stay in Edo due to InuYasha and Sango's betrayal. They wanted a free start, somewhere away from the pain that constantly bombarded them every time they looked at the people they had given their hearts too.

Miroku kept looking at his right hand, seeing the palm free of his wind tunnel. He could barely remember a time without the curse on his palm. His father had chosen to die so he was no longer tortured by the wind tunnel, and the moment that happened, the tunnel moved on to the next male descendant. Miroku.

A small hand fell into his, and Miroku looked up to a red-rimmed eyed Kagome. She smiled at him, truly happy for him, even as she sniffled and held back her tears. He hugged her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was his way of giving the woman who killed Naraku comfort. She had been the surprise of them all. One arrow from her bow and the spider was dead.

"I am sorry, Kagome." Miroku pulled away from her as she shook her head. He did feel sorry for her. So many years of abuse from InuYasha, just for him to betray her with her dead incarnation, and then best friend. Now, when things finally started to look forward, she lost her family.

"I'll be okay. I suspected it would go this way. The jewel can no longer power the well." Kagome held out the Shikon no Tama in her hand, the purified jewel a beauty to behold when it held no taint. She looked at it sadly, and then back up to Miroku. "I realized something. I can't make a wish for the jewel to disappear. It's still a wish, and still selfish. While the Tama may be gone, it would leave behind its tainted will, and there is no telling what that will be."

"So, what will you do?" Miroku leaned his staff against his shoulder, scowling at the jewel that had ruined so many lives. He had hoped that he would never have to look at the cursed thing again, and yet, here it was taunting him. They both needed a break.

"Nothing. I can't get rid of the jewel without making a wish." Lowering her hands to her stomach, the pink sphere began to glow brightly before it hovered near her belly. Miroku's eyes widened in surprise as it began to be absorbed into her skin, settling back into place, where it had been before Mistress Centipede ripped it out.

Kagome looked back up to Miroku with a smile and eyes that shined with relief. "I won't do anything with it, except put it back where it belongs. I may not have control of my reiki, but I can at least make sure no one feels the presence of the Shikon no Tama. It will be safe where it belongs."

They shared a look, small smiles on their faces. It was finally over. No Naraku, and no Shikon no Tama. Now they just needed to decide where to go from here. They had their entire lives up in the air, and no idea what to do with them. Their original plans had been shattered from the betrayal and that left them unsure.

Their thoughts were put on the back burner as Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees like every bit of the predator he was. His eyes were glued to Kagome as he approached, Ah-uh behind him. He had left Rin with Kaeda a few moments before. There was only one last thing he wanted to handle before he returned home. He had been gone far too long.

"Tell me, Miko, what will you do now?" Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from her, the wind catching his silky hair as he waited on an answer. Kagome was shocked for a moment. It wasn't often that Sesshomaru spoke to her at all.

"I am not sure. We can't stay here, but…" Kagome looked to the village that was on the horizon. They were on the outskirts of Edo, getting ready to leave even if they didn't know where they were going. They didn't want to stay a second longer.

"Hn. This Sesshomaru offers you a home at my palace." He paused, taking secret enjoyment in the Miko's dropped jaw. Everyone thought they knew him, and automatically assumed how he would act. When he did something unexpected, he loved watching them realize they had no idea who he truly was. "You have raw, untapped power. I would harness that for my army."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, snapping it shut when they all heard the yelling of InuYasha as he rushed forward. Skidding to a stop, he let Sango off his back. She took a few steps back, unable to meet anyone's gaze. She didn't even try talking to them anymore.

"What are you doing out here, Wench?" InuYasha stepped towards Kagome, his feet faltering as both Miroku and Sesshomaru moved slightly in front of her, protecting her. He growled and pushed forward, pissed that they thought to get in his way. "What the fuck is this?"

"Stay back, InuYasha." Miroku pulled his staff in front of him, fury filling once more as he glared at the hanyou. It seemed InuYasha was still determined to wear Kagome down, even after the death of Naraku. Miroku wasn't sure what more InuYasha wanted, but he wasn't going to let him anywhere near Kagome. Never again.

"As if I'd listen to you, Monk." It was a snarl as InuYasha moved into Miroku's space, nearly getting into his ex-best friend's face. "I want Kagome, and you won't stand a chance against me. So just butt out and go away."

"I find myself curious, InuYasha," Sesshomaru spoke up with a drawl, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Why is it that you desire the Miko? You have your slayer, and the dead one, what other reason could you demand the presence of one who doesn't want you."

"Why are you even here, Sesshomaru? You hate humans." InuYasha thrust a finger into his brother's chest, both Inu's growling at the other, though Sesshomaru was keeping his calm much better than InuYasha.

"That is none of your concern, Fool." Sesshomaru smacked away InuYasha's hand, staring down at the hanyou with distaste and hatred. "However, do you not think it Kagome's right to know why you are wanting her?"

It was silent for a moment as InuYasha stared down his brother. Glancing at Kagome, he could see the curiosity in her wide-eyed gaze. That and the fear. It did something to him knowing that Kagome was afraid of him. He hated it, and that caused him to lash out as he always did. He wished he could get better control of his emotions, but he just couldn't. He wanted to say the right things, but it never happened. He always shouted out the most hurtful things that came to mind.

"I want to marry her." He saw all of their shocked faces and hoped that he could convince Kagome to stay with him. If he had to force her, he would. Soon enough she would forgive him, and all this tension between them would be in the past. "I want you to be my wife Kagome."

"You would dare?" Miroku's voice was that deep tone, the one that sounded out his hatred. Sango had heard that voice, she knew what it meant, and she took a step back, not wanting to get another verbal lashing. Miroku wasn't one to hit a woman, but she wasn't sure what would happen when he confronted a male with that tone. "What of Sango and Kikyou?"

"Shut up, Miroku. Stay out of it." InuYasha snarled towards the monk, and then looked back towards Kagome. He took a step forward but was stopped by a familiar holy staff. With a growl, his gaze softened. He just had to say the right things, and Kagome would come crawling back to him like always.

"I owe Kikyou a life. Hers ended too early, and I can give that life to her. I'll mate her first, and then I'll marry you. I love you both and want both you as my women." Both Sango and Kagome let out a horrified gasp. Neither had thought InuYasha would fall so low. Yes, it was true that males taking multiple wives in this time was common, but those wives had no social standing. Every woman InuYasha wanted was above being shared. They had a title.

"I hate you." Kagome's head was bowed, fresh tears stinging her eyes. The love she felt for the hanyou died at that moment, replaced with the same anger Miroku had been carrying in himself. She didn't think it was possible to hate someone that wasn't evil, but InuYasha had proved her wrong. "I wish I had never freed you."

InuYasha's ears went back at her words. Grief filled him for a moment at Kagome's rejection. That didn't last long before he snarled. He wouldn't give up. He would steal Kagome away, and force her to marry him the moment he took Kikyou as his own. Once he had Kikyou and Kagome, he would marry Sango. All three would be his, and they had no choice.

"You don't have a choice." He lunged, claws outstretched and aiming for its target. He didn't get anywhere near Kagome before Miroku blocked him. His fist covered in reiki met with InuYasha's face, sending the hanyou to the ground roughly.

For a moment they all stared at Miroku, even the monk looking at his hand in surprise. Kagome had been the only one able to manifest her reiki when she used an arrow. Miroku faintly remembered Mushin explaining that the curse cut the victim's power in half, but he hadn't expected to be this strong.

With a feral grin, Sesshomaru stepped forward, looking down at his unconscious brother. "It seems this Sesshomaru will benefit greatly from your foolish mistakes, hanyou." He turned on his heal, motioning to Ah-uh. "My offer is extended to you as well, Monk. The decision is yours."

Miroku looked up to the lord, and then Kagome who was looking at him with wide eyes. They shared a silent conversation, and then nodded, making their way to the dragon and mounting it. Miroku settled himself behind Kagome and looked to the woman he once loved.

"If you care anything about us at all, you won't tell him where we are going. I think you owe us that much." His voice was as cold as Sesshomaru's, his eyes narrowed in seething hatred. Sango nodded, watching as the dragon took to the air and disappeared from her sight. Not once did Miroku and Kagome look back. Edo and the people in it were their past. Now, it was time to focus on their future. Where ever it may take them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru had given them a day to get settled into their rooms. Kagome had never once seen something as grand as the Western Shiro in the past. It was an old beauty, vines covering the walls, and so large it would be considered a castle in her time. The lord of the West had given a tour of the palace, mostly the training fields.

He made it known that was where Miroku and she were going to be spending the majority of their time. He warned them that the trainers he chose would not go easy on them, but they were willing to rise to the challenge.

Kagome was tired of being weak. For so long she had been the one to hold everyone back. She needed to be protected while the others fought for her safety. InuYasha and Sango were no longer a part of that, but Miroku was. She didn't want to see him get hurt because of her. Miroku wanted to train because of the new power he held.

His punch against InuYasha had caught him off guard. There were many reasons why Miroku punched him, and the action itself didn't surprise the monk in the least. However, Miroku had expected to come away with a broken hand, not an unconscious hanyou. He had never been able to manifest reiki to that degree before and wanted to explore his new power.

He had been told some time ago, when he was a child, that the curse of the wind tunnel cut his power in half. He never thought about it, because he honestly didn't expect to be free of the damned thing. Now he was, and a new threat hung over him. He didn't want to hurt anyone by accident. That was why he would train to the best of his ability. He would master his new power, and no one would ever take advantage of him again.

It had taken a week to get to the Shiro, and after a day of much needed rest on the most comfortable beds either had slept on, it brought them to their first morning of training. Miroku stood outside Kagome's door, knocking lightly as he yawned. His staff rested on his shoulder, and he blinked away the sleep that threatened him. The sun had not even risen.

After no answer, Miroku pushed open the screen and smirked as he saw Kagome. She was sprawled out on the bed, hair covering her face as she snored. A tiny bit of drool ran down her cheek, and he couldn't help but chuckle. She needed sleep.

He knew that it had been some time since anyone had gotten decent sleep. However, Kagome suffered from that more than anyone else. She took the burden of the shattered Shikon no Tama on her shoulders. It was her arrow that broke the jewel, therefor her fault that so many suffered. At least in her eyes. Then the added mess of falling in love with a hanyou that had horrid desire's and was beyond cruel, and sleep was a very rare thing for the little Miko. At least sleep that truly rested was.

He hated waking her, but he didn't want them to be late for their first day. Walking into the room, he shut the door behind him and approached her bed. Gently he shook her awake and her snore turned into a snort as she stirred. She had always woken up in a child-like manner, except when InuYasha would kick her awake.

"Come, Kagome. We must train." She rolled over, giving him her back, causing him to sigh. Looking around he spotted a peacock feather used as a decoration on the wall, quickly he grabbed it with a mischievous grin. He wasted no time running the tip of the colorful feather over her face. She jerked, slapping her hand on her cheek with a noise that had Miroku flinching.

Eyes snapped open, and blue met violet. Miroku didn't even try to hide his grin as she took in what he was holding and her now stinging cheek. "You would not wake, so I tried something else." He shrugged his shoulders and moved to put the decoration back in its spot. A pillow met the back of his head and he chuckled as Kagome grumbled while getting out of bed. "I will be waiting for you outside. Do hurry, I am not sure how our trainers are, but I do not want to get on their bad side on the first day." She glared at him, and he took the hint, removing himself from her room.

An hour later, and Kagome was in a much better mood. She stood beside Miroku in the grand temple not too far from the Shiro. A groundskeeper had escorted them inside, but they were informed that the Monk and Miko that would be training them had not arrived. The sun still hadn't risen, but it would soon, which meant the mentors were the late ones.

Of course, the moment they thought that a Miko dressed in traditional garb rushed in, pulling behind a Monk who wore all blue. "Sorry about that, we were having sex!" The Miko clapped her hands together, ignoring Kagome's choked coughing and Miroku's grin. "Now, my name is Hisa, and this is my husband, Hiroki. We will be your trainers until we deem you can no longer learn from us."

Hisa walked around Miroku and Kagome, eyes roaming over each of them. She pinched at Kagome's dark purple Miko garbs and looked to the now tense female. "Do you not like red? Or is it tradition you don't like?"

"I just prefer to wear anything other than red." Kagome didn't look towards Hisa but instead glanced towards Miroku. Their eyes met, and he gave a small smile of encouragement. "From what I understand, red is not a required color for Miko to wear. I'm not breaking any rules."

"No, you're not." Hisa nodded her head and moved back towards her husband. She stood in front of Miroku and Kagome, before lifting her hand and calling on her power. A little blue ball of Reiki formed in her hand floating as it swirled around. "This is reiki, as I am sure you are aware. The Lord tells me you two possess much of the same kind. However, before we get into your unique power, I am going to give you a crash course on your energy."

"Reiki can be found in any human with spiritual ancestry." Hiroki stepped up then, saying the first thing he had since they walked in that morning. "However, those touched by the gods possess unique reiki. One that can be manifested outside of their body. They are deemed worthy of a power that not many others have."

"It means your heart is true, at least in the greater scheme of things." Hisa smiled brightly. "Each person has a unique color that represents their soul. Mine is blue, and Hiroki's is green. Miroku, I hear yours is purple. That tells me you are compassionate and wise. You are observant and analyze your surroundings. You are normally a good judge of character and are deeply interested in spirituality. Plus, you can be a little moody, does that sound right?"

"Moody?" Miroku scowled, and then shrugged his shoulder. "It seems accurate. All but the good judge of character." His aura went dark for a moment as he thought of Sango and InuYasha, surprising Hisa at the pain and anger the monk tended to keep hidden. Kagome grabbed his hand, giving him a kind smile, and his aura settled before he smiled back at her.

"Interesting." She watched the two for a moment longer before looking to Kagome. "Yours is pink, correct? The purest of Reiki and held by no other living. It is loving, kind, soft, and sensitive. You are a nurturer, and very sensual. You have a need to love and be loved in returned."

Kagome blushed, and Miroku chuckled looking curious for a moment. "Sensual? Our innocent little Kagome?" Kagome glared at him, and he didn't try to keep the teasing smile off of his face.

"I'm not falling into your teasing, Miroku." Kagome pointed a finger at him, chastising the monk for even trying. She was glad to see some of the old Miroku peeking out. For so long he had been angry, but now that they had been separated from the cause of their hurt, they were both starting to be themselves again. The hurt still needed to heal, but it had finally started to begin the moment they were away.

"You two are close. The Lord did not tell us you were married." Hiroki looked between the two, as their eyes widened. They shared a look, silent for a moment before they both started laughing loudly. It was a release that they had needed. It had been some time since they had a full laugh, and their sides hurt from it.

"Sorry, Miroku, but that's never going to happen." Kagome wiped her eyes, a hand holding on to his arm for support. He nodded his head, agreeing with her. They were friends, close friends, and that was all they ever would be. It was enough for them.

"We are not romantically involved." Miroku calmed himself from his laugh and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. "She is a dear friend. We have been through much together, but our hearts are our own."

Hisa scowled, looking between the two. Did they not see it? Oh well, they would learn soon enough. She clapped her hands together once more, giving them both a sadistic grin. "We are going to start your training every day at this time. You will have a day off once a week. First, we begin with meditation. Apart from learning to control your reiki is to learn to control your mind. So, get into position."

Miroku immediately sat on the ground, his hands resting upturned on his knees. Kagome watched him and then copied his posture. She had never been trained in meditation and wasn't exactly sure what to do. Something else she blamed InuYasha for. Miroku could have taught her this a long time ago.

"Clear your mind Kagome, I can see it running a mile a minute." Kagome's eyes popped open as Hisa flicked her ear. Kagome glared at her before sighing as she closed her eyes once more. "Keep in mind, should you fail, you will be punished."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder if that was hope in Hisa's voice. Did the other woman want them to fail? If that was the case, then what kind of punishment would she dish out? A thought popped into Kagome's head at that moment, and her cheeks reddened. Was Hisa a dom? Is that a thing in this time period?

A crack sounded out before the pain exploded across Kagome's hand. She yelped, holding her hand to her chest as she looked to the woman who had struck her with a shaved stick. The wood was smooth but thick, and it caused immense pain when used. It reminded her of a ruler.

"Look at Miroku. He is calm and collected. Not even your punishment phased him. He is aware of his surroundings, but not letting them distract him from his goal. To control your reiki, your mind must be sharp. Silence your mind, breath deeply, and just listen. That is the first step." Hisa smacked the wood against her own hand and Kagome flinched once more.

Setting herself back into position, she closed her eyes once more. Miroku hadn't reacted to when she got hit, and she envied him. He was already so much farther ahead than her, and they just started. Then again, he was already a monk. He had probably already been through this training before. She-

Another crack against her hand in the same spot. She groaned in aggravation, cursing her always going mind. This was going to be a very long and trying experience.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After meditation came stretching. They didn't leave the temple for that and stood when directed to. Miroku looked to be calm and rested, while Kagome could barely move her hand. He looked at her in sympathy and she knew he had already learned the hard way just like she was now. She would have to ask him later what all to expect during this training, at least that will give her a heads up.

"Next is stretching. You will follow the routine you are given today, every day from now. After stretching comes the real training, and your body needs to be prepared for it." Hisa walked back and forth, that stick still in her hand and taunting Kagome. "Along with stretching will come flexibility. Flexibility combined with agility is a great defense. With your body trained, you can dodge attacks quickly while giving your own. So, to start, tell me Kagome, can you do a split?"

"When I was younger, but not now." Hisa motioned for Kagome to demonstrate and she did, barely able to go down at all. Hisa walked around her, checking out Kagome's form. Once she had fixed Kagome's posture, she grabbed the untrained Miko's shoulders and pushed down hard.

Kagome let out a yell, and Miroku winced, crossing his legs. "My I skip this stretch? There are certain _things_ I don't want to be pulled like that." Kagome glared at Miroku, her face pained as Hisa held the woman down and counted. It wasn't a full split, but it was enough to make Kagome's thighs burn like fire.

"You will be with me for the stretches." Hiroki stepped forward them, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "A male body is quite different from a woman's, so we will have different stretches. Do not think you are getting off easy, for you will feel just as much pain as he."

Miroku reluctantly followed the male, giving another sympathetic glance to Kagome, and wincing as Hisa pushed down even more. Sesshomaru, who was walking past the temple that morning, with a beautiful female on his arm, heard painful screams from both Miroku and Kagome. He and the female couldn't help but two think the two were getting tortured.

…

An hour later and Miroku and Kagome found themselves at a pond. A dock had been built at the edge, with a few boats tied off and floating in the softly moving water. Kagome and Miroku ached in places they didn't even know they had. No amount of stretching or popping bones could cause the ache to disappear and they were hunched over and dragging. It was not even noon yet.

"Next, is balance. You see those logs out there in the middle of the pond?" Hisa pointed, and Miroku and Kagome groaned. They were suddenly second-guessing themselves with this training idea. "We will take the boats out there, and you will each climb on a log. The objective is to balance for as long as you can. Right now, your goal is to stay out of the water. Easy peasy."

Both trainees glared at the sick and twisted woman that was getting off on their turmoil. They made their way to the boats, rowing out to the middle of the pond. Miroku climbed onto the log first, swaying as he moved from one to the other. His balance wasn't the best, but he just managed to stay out of the water and dry. Kagome took two steps on the logs and tumbled forward.

She slammed into Miroku, sending both of them splashing into the warm water. They came up, Miroku spitting out water as he glared at Kagome who gave him a sheepish grin. They both climbed onto the logs once more, this time Miroku taking them back into the water with a large splash.

Hisa stood on the boat, a hand over her face as she shook her head in exasperation. She and her husband were going to have their hands full, that was for sure. At least the next few months would be filled with grueling training that she got to force on the poor souls who agreed to learn under her hand.

…

After Miroku and Kagome dried off, lunch came. They were starving and nearly ran to eat their food, but stopped when Hisa called out to them. They contemplated running away at the woman's seemingly sweet voice but decided to look at her anyway. She and Hiroki held up four cloth backs, all of them seemed to be heavy.

"These are filled with sand. Every day after you finish your balancing training, you will put these on, and you won't take them off again until you go to bed. This will help to build up your strength and muscle." Hisa and Hiroki began to tie a bag around each arm and leg, and by the time they were done, Miroku and Kagome could barely move,

"Now, you may eat." Hiroki motioned towards the expanse of food, designed to make the trainees desire it. It was delicious, a wide variety of exotic foods that they had never been able to afford. At this point, Kagome and Miroku wanted to go take a nap until three days from then, but the food was far too tantalizing. For a moment, Kagome thought of eating using her mouth like a dog, just so she wouldn't have to move her arms, but that thought soon vanished. Miroku would never let her live it down. Both let out a tired sigh and began to move towards the food, their bodies protesting the added weight.

…

After they had filled their bellies and gotten a slight break, Hisa jumped back into her sadistic mode, forcing Kagome and Miroku to a track. "This is the long-distance run. We will time your speed every week to ensure that you are progressing. Go as fast as you can, but make sure you finish. If you don't," She smacked the wood on her hand, letting it speak for her. Kagome winced, squeezing her still injured hand. They both stepped up to the track, and on Hiroki's command, they took off.

Miroku tripped up immediately, falling to his face as the weights threw off his balance. Kagome was able to keep herself upright, but she was lucky there wasn't a demon chasing her, or she would be dead. She could have sworn she saw a snail pass her by in the grass. When they both finally crossed the finish line, it had taken them twenty minutes, and they laid on their backs panting and sweating profusely.

"Whose idea was this?" Kagome, lightly smacked Miroku's arm as he started to snore, passing out as soon as his head hit the ground. He jumped awake and groaned, hitting her back as he was brought back to reality. They heard Hisa calling them, and turned over, trying to crawl away.

Hiroki grabbed an ankle on both of them, dragging them back towards his wife. She was the one who trained him and knew how tough it could be. Watching the two suffer brought him amusement, but only because he had been in their shoes.

Sesshomaru chose that moment to walk by, his eyes widening as Kagome and Miroku reached for him. They were begging for their lives, and he simply turned and walked away. No one saw the smirk on his face as he moved back to his castle. Hisa and Hiroki had been training the humans in his army for some time, but even he could admit that she had never gone this hard on anyone before. He felt pity for the ones he brought back to his home, but it was a necessary evil. One that he also enjoyed watching.

…

The next task was just plain cruel. It was a combination of balance and dodging. They were required to stand on a thin piece of wood, only about four inches thick. That meant they could only stand on one foot. However, they were in a field that contained dozens of these poles, so they could move to each one freely if they wished.

That wasn't the cruel part. This exercise just so happened to be in an apple orchard. The sadistic and brutal Hisa explained that the poles were for balance and the apples were for dodging. She then proceeded to throw apples at the two unsuspecting innocents and excepted them to be able to dodge, even with the weights on their legs. Needless to say, they were pelted by the hard fruit, and they knew they would be covered in bruises later. This day could not end fast enough for them.

…

By the time the sun started to lower in the sky, Kagome wished for death. Every inch of her hurt, she had fallen off a pole and scraped her leg, her body was covered in welts from the apples, and she was just overall drained. Miroku was no better than her, and the two were left-leaning on each other just to keep on their feet. Hisa hadn't let up once and continued to push them past their limit.

Kagome was ready to beg.

Especially when she saw their next task. An obstacle course. One that she knew there was no way she would be able to finish. It involved, jumping, crawling, climbing, swinging, and any other action that screamed pain in her current state. She turned about to leave when Hisa grabbed her arm. The women glared at each other, hostility sparking between the two.

"We are not done, Kagome. I have never had someone as untrained as you. It is a surprise that you survived the battle with Naraku at all." Hisa shook her head, holding up a hand towards Miroku as he stepped forward to defend his friend. "How The Lord thought you to be worthy, I don't know. I've had so many students who learned quicker than you. And they never gave up so quickly either."

Hisa knew exactly hat she was doing. Sesshomaru had told her how to push their buttons if it got to that point. This was apart of Kagome's training, even if she didn't know. Her self esteem was shattered. That was clear to see, and according to Sesshomaru, it was because she was always compared to others and was considered inferior. This was Hisa's way to work Kagome past that.

"I'm not them!" Kagome yelled, her hands clenched into fist. Her outburst had Hisa stepping back. That wasn't what the trained Miko had expected at all. She expected Kagome to fight back, not give in to what was said. Kagome was trying to fight the shadows that wanted to consume her.

Miroku placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, gaining the attention of his friend. They shared a look for a moment, Kagome's lip trembling as every insult InuYasha and Kikyou had thrown her way tumbled through her mind. "Who are you?" Miroku squeezed her shoulder, and Kagome shook her head, making him frown. "You are Kagome, and it's time you prove it. To everyone who doubted you, and to yourself."

Kagome looked up to him again, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall. She nodded her head and turned back to Hisa. It was like a new and determined woman was standing before them, and Hisa smiled, looking to her husband. This was so much more interesting. Miroku and Kagome fed off of each other, giving the other support and energy when the other began failing. It was an amazing thing to see. Not many had a bond so strong. Getting back on task, Hisa sent them on the course and watched with her husband by her side.

…

By the time the sun set beyond the horizon, Miroku and Kagome couldn't move. They had finished the obstacle course then went back to the temple. There they stretched once more and then meditated until the sun was below the horizon. When Hisa praised them for sticking to the training and then released them, Kagome and Miroku simply fell over content to sleep right there.

That was until Sesshomaru walked in, a black Inu demoness on his arm. The woman smiled brightly at the two drained humans and bounced in her spot in excitement. Kagome and Miroku somehow managed to stand, and regretted it as the inu grabbed their cheeks, looking all over their face. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if patience was apart of their training as well.

"This is Jun, This Sesshomaru's mate." Sesshomaru didn't miss their shocked faces at his declaration. That was their fault for assuming he was a frigid heartless beast. Placing a hand on his mates back, he nuzzled into her neck with a growl, and she purred back, hands clasped together as she looked from Kagome to Miroku.

"Hi! I'm sorry if I upset you, I just don't get to meet humans very often." She hugged each one, not caring that they smell of sweat and blood. "My father didn't like humans, and I had never seen one until I mated Sesshomaru. It's nice to meet you." She turned to Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you for bringing them to me."

"We talked about this, Puppy." Sesshomaru growled tenderly, motioning towards the now offended humans. "They are not your pets. They are to run my army with the strength they have not yet tapped into. Do not run them off with your need to pet them."

Jun pouted and looked back to Kagome and Miroku. She was sweet, they could tell, but she was going to have a problem with personal boundaries. With a sigh, Miroku and Kagome shared a look and then a nod. They would just look at this as more training. Patience was always a virtue.


	9. Chapter 9

I am finally getting these out to you today. The training continues, for these two, but now we get a hint of something else. I hope you all enjoy, and I look forward to reading your reviews.

Chapter 9

It had been three months since Kagome and Miroku had arrived in the West. They had been training every day, not stopping until it felt like parts of their body were going to fall off. At first, neither of them noticed a difference, but Hisa put them to a test that proved all of their hard work wasn't for nothing.

They were significantly stronger than they had been when they started. Even their bodies had begun to change, Kagome's toning up more, while Miroku built up more muscle. He had no problems showing his new body to any ladies that were willing to look. He was back to the flirty male he had been when he first met Kagome, except this time he didn't go all the way with them. He simply enjoyed their attention, and nothing more.

One day Kagome had built up the courage to ask him about it. When they first met, he didn't hesitate to have sex with any woman willing, but that wasn't the case anymore. He had told her it was because he wanted the real thing. He had gotten a taste of it with Sango and had been planning to settle down. Now that he knew what that felt like, simple sex with a random woman held no appeal to him anymore. He would take part in flirting, but nothing more.

Both of their hearts were healing quickly. They spent all of their time training and with each other, that it was no surprise that soon InuYasha and Sango were forgotten. A few days ago, Hisa had added more exercises to their training on top of everything else they did. Hand to hand combat and working with their reiki. They had no time to think about the past, so soon enough they forgot the hurt that the others had caused.

It was a relief to both of them when they realized it.

Now they currently sat in Sesshomaru's study, looking over a map he had over his desk. A few places had been marked on the map, and it was these places that brought them to this meeting. Jun was also present, her mind for battle needed in this situation.

"There is a witch in the West." Sesshomaru pointed to each marking on the map. "She was been spotted at each tab leaving a trace of herself behind. She does not try to hide her presence." That in itself was weird. Most witches remained in seclusion, preferring their privacy over anything else.

"Do we know why?" Miroku looked at the map thoughtfully.

"No. She doesn't speak to anyone." Jun answered, crossing her arms as she looked out the window. "She has to have a purpose for being here, we just don't know what it is."

"There is a pattern." Kagome pointed at two spots on the map, Miroku leaning over her to see what she was doing. "All the towns she has been spotted at are around these two points. The Shiro and Edo. If I had to take a guess at what she was doing, I would say she is scoping out these two places."

"If you are right, I could understand why she is looking at the Shiro. If you planned to attack anything in the West, that is the place to do it. But Edo? What is there that would grab anyone's attention?" Miroku looked thoughtful as he tried to think, and then suddenly it hit him. He looked at Kagome, their gazes meeting as they had the same thought.

"InuYasha."

"Or Sango." Jun moved back over to the desk, standing next to her mate. "She and the boy are the last two demon slayers. It is possible that the witch wants her to fight demons. It wouldn't be the first time a witch turned against us."

"This one would also add, that you all could be incorrect. The towns she has been spotted in, are some of the strongest in the West. She could be planning an attack. It could merely be a coincidence that they surround the Shiro and Edo." Sesshomaru was scowling as he looked over the map, holding reports in his hand of all the sightings the woman had managed. He didn't trust his own words.

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences, My Lord." Kagome was mocking him; they all knew it. She and Jun were the only ones that could get away with it. Through the months, Jun had become close friends with Miroku and Kagome, and that meant Sesshomaru was there as well. The lord was not afraid to admit the Miko and Monk had become a part of his pack. He held a soft spot for Kagome. Not one like he felt for Jun. Jun had told him that he saw Kagome as a sister, and he could admit, that perhaps he did.

Sesshomaru grunted. Causing the others to chuckle. Miroku spoke next, bringing their attention back on the matter at hand. "She could just be passing through. It is not uncommon that people travel from town to town just to see the sights. I have done so myself on occasion."

"Do we know what kind of witch she is?" Kagome was hopeful that Miroku's theory was correct. If that was the case, they wouldn't have to do anything about the woman. "Is she dark? What does she specialize in?"

"Known of that is known. It has been reported that she has the markings of a witch and nothing more." Sesshomaru sat in his chair, setting the reports on his desk. All witches got a tattoo somewhere on their body that told others what they are. It was a rule that the marking had to be visible, so most chose their wrist.

"There is so much about witches that we don't know. It makes moving forward hard." Jun plopped herself into Sesshomaru's lap, and he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. Sesshomaru only showed affection for Jun and no other. It took some time before Miroku and Kagome got used to seeing Sesshomaru for who he really was and not what others made him out to be. He showed no emotion because it was required of him as lord. But that did not mean he didn't have them. Only those he trusted could see who he truly was.

"We have called another witch to us. She will be here in two weeks." Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and Miroku, meeting their gaze. "She has been a witch for twenty years and specializes in breaking curses. She is knowledgeable about all though."

"The rumors about her say she became a witch to save her son. But no one knows the truth, because she doesn't talk about it." Jun shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against her mate. "She will be able to help us figure out more about the witch who is walking all over my lands." Jun clapped her hands together, a switch flipping in her as she returned to her hyper self. "Now let's get you two to training. I want to want as Hisa makes you suffer."

…

Miroku looked at Kagome with narrowed eyes. It had been a few days since their meeting. Kagome had woken up late this morning and was just now arriving at the temple for meditation. She didn't even try to fight back as Hisa punished her and instead just held out her hand and took it.

Now she sat beside him, barely able to stay awake. He opened his mouth to say something. But was cut off as Hisa began their training. This time it was he who could not clear his mind. He was worried about his friend. She wasn't acting like her normal bubbly self, and that had his mind wandering to what was wrong.

The moment meditation was over, Miroku's hand was hurting from being popped with that damn stick repeatedly. He stood first, preparing for his stretches, but didn't make it a step. The moment Kagome pushed to her feet her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed to the ground in a thud.

Miroku was by her side in an instant, his hands over her face. "she is burning up." Worry filled him at her high temperature. It felt too high, dangerous even. Picking her up in his arms. He rushed her to the pond. With no care for their clothing, he dunked her in so only her face was above the water. She sighed in relief.

"I'll prepare her rooms with fresh clothing and medicinal herbs." Hisa ran off to get everything ready. Over the months, Hisa and Hiroki had become friends with Miroku and Kagome as well. Moving to the West had opened up new possibilities for bonds to be formed.

"She didn't tell anybody." Hiroki was standing next to Miroku, holding Kagome's wrist so he could check her pulse.

"She wouldn't." Miroku was scowling as he felt her head. Her temperature was coming down, but he knew it would jump right back up until he got some herbs in her. "Let us hurry." He stood, ignoring the water dripping from their bodies. He needed to get Kagome into her bed so she could rest.

The moment he entered Kagome's room, Hisa shooed him out. She was going to change Kagome into clean and dry clothing. In the meantime, Miroku was able to do the same. By the time he finished, Hisa already had Kagome in bed and was slowly pouring a tea down her throat.

"I'll take over." He didn't know why, nor did he stop to think about it, but he didn't like the idea if anyone taking care of Kagome aside if him. So, he took the tea from Hisa and took over the role of caring for Kagome.

Her fever finally broke a day later. Miroku had been asleep in a chair pulled up beside the bed when he woke to Kagome grabbing his hand. He sat up quickly, placing a hand over her forehead and testing her temperature.

"Tell me, Kagome, why didn't you let me know you were sick?" he sat back in his chair. Preparing more herbs for her. She may be awake, but he was going to require that she stay in bed a few days longer. He wasn't going to let her make herself worse again.

"I didn't want to bother anybody." She blushed as he scowled at her. She knew she was in trouble, but she just couldn't help it. She hated feeling like a burden to anyone, no matter what the circumstances were.

"How many times did Sango or myself get sick? What about any injuries we received? Who took care of us without a single complaint?" He handed her the prepared tea, his gaze telling her that she better drink it all.

"Me." She took a sip of her drink sheepishly. She knew exactly where he was going with this and it made something inside of her tingle. She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't going to think about it right now. Instead, she was going to focus on calming down her friend.

"Correct. So why can I not care for the woman who cared for all of us? You took care of me quite a few times, Kagome. Now it's my turn to care for you. And my pleasure, I might add." He leaned back, staring at her as she blushed. "We've been through a lot, haven't we? I would think you could trust me enough to come to me in these situations."

"I do trust you! I trust you more than anyone else, Miroku!" she sat up for a second and then slumped back down. She could see his side and understand why he thought what he did. She would be hurt if he would rather suffer than come to her. "I'll come to you from now on. I promise. I just didn't want to burden you. You've already missed training and-"

"Your more important Kagome. Isn't that what you would say to any of your friends?" He leaned forward again with a sigh. "I know you don't think much of yourself, but the ones who care about you see you in a different light than what you see yourself as. Do not assume that you would burden us because you think so lowly of yourself. We have been through too much for you ever to be a burden to me."

He stood then, his features much more relaxed. "I am going to get you something light to eat." He turned and headed to the door, stopping when he reached the threshold. "Just so you know, I was not the only one mad at you. Sesshomaru and Jun have been waiting for you to wake as well." He smirked at Kagome's groan and then left her to get them some food. It would do her well to worry about what the excitable Jun and murderous Sesshomaru would do the moment they saw her.


	10. Chapter 10

I will apologize in advance for any mistakes I may have missed while editing. I hurt my hand somehow, and typing isn't that easy for me. I have to admit, I am getting addicted to the Miroku and Kagome pairing. I have three stories I am writing with this pairing, one of those being this one. I've been thinking about posting another, but I'm not sure if I will yet or not. What do you guys think I should do? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter 10

Miroku pushed open the double doors to Sesshomaru's study, holding the door open for Kagome to enter. They said nothing as they approached Sesshomaru's desk. A cloaked figure, obviously the witch, stood before Sesshomaru, her back towards the two who just entered. It wasn't until Miroku and Kagome sat down that Sesshomaru started the meeting.

"This is the witch, Yua. She will be our informant on witches until further notice." Sesshomaru motioned towards the woman, who finally turned to face Miroku and Kagome. The first thing they noticed was her familiar violet eyes. She looked at Miroku, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Mikito?" she took a step back, a hand over her heart. A shake of her head and she was smiling sadly, her eyes tearing up. She blinked away the tears. "You are too young. That means you are Miroku."

Miroku looked at Kagome and then back to Yua. He had never seen this woman before in his life, yet she seemed to know him and his deceased father. Emotionally as well, if you took her tears into consideration. "I must apologize, it seems you know me; however, I am unsure of who you are."

"You wouldn't. I haven't seen you since you were a few months old." Yua turned back to Sesshomaru, straightening her back. "My lord, I must decline your request. I had not realized who was in your army. I apologize."

"Would you allow this to come before your duty?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He had not realized just who this woman was when he requested her. However. The moment she stepped into his study; he could smell it on her. He had contemplated sending her away, but she was the best and it was what he required.

"If I have done something to offend-" Miroku stepped forward, stopping when the woman snapped back towards him, her eyes glistening with tears. It was clear she wanted to cry, but she was fighting back the emotions she felt.

She tightened her jaw, and then nodded, motioning for Miroku to sit back down. "There is something you must know. It would not surprise me if you asked me to leave the moment I finish my story, I just ask that you let me tell you everything." She looked to Kagome and offered a small smile before looking back to the male that had all of her attention.

"I had a son a long time ago. Twenty-one years to be exact. I loved him so much. Along with his father. We were the perfect little family. And then I abandoned them." She looked to Miroku who was stiff, already starting to guess where this story was going. "His father had a secret. One that I never knew about. This secret passed on from generation to generation. More specifically the first-born son."

"The wind tunnel." Miroku glared at the woman, emotions bombarding him. He had no idea how he should feel being in front of this person. As a child, he had asked where she was, and his father had always smiled and said she was looking out for him. That was it. Nothing else. After some time, he stopped asking about her.

"Yes. I am your mother, Miroku." She looked him over, noticing that he was looking away. He wouldn't meet her gaze. The only one that was able to get a reaction out of him was the little woman at his side. She placed a hand over his and he gripped it so hard the little female winced, though she tried not to show it.

"Please let me explain." Yua didn't even try to stop the tears anymore. She knew Miroku would never forgive her. "Your father never told me about the wind tunnel. It wasn't until we were attacked, and he was forced to use it that I learned about it. When he told me what would happen to him, and then eventually you, I couldn't live with it."

"So, you left?" He finally looked at her. And she recoiled at the anger in his gaze. "Father couldn't live with the wind tunnel either, so he let it take him. I watched as the curse sucked him up and then formed on my own hand."

Yua gasped at Miroku's revelation, obviously not knowing about the death of her husband. "I am so sorry. I didn't leave because I was scared. I left to find a way to break the curse. I have been looking for twenty years determined to find a way to save both of you. It's why I became a witch." She pointed to the mark on her forehead, a circle surrounded by two crescent moons. "I loved you so much I was willing to leave you so I could save you."

Miroku looked away, still unsure how he felt about this situation. Honestly, he didn't want to think about it at the moment. "Stay and aid the West." He stood, trying to pull his hand from Kagome's, but she refused to let him go and clung to his hand tighter. He relaxed immensely when she smiled at him, and he sighed. "I need to process this. May I go?" Sesshomaru nodded, and Miroku didn't waste a moment before he was gone and out of the door. Kagome behind him.

Kagome immediately knew that he needed something to keep his mind off of their unexpected guest. So, she took him to the market. Sesshomaru paid them for their services, but with all the training, she didn't really have time to go shopping. So, going to the market and buying all the supplies she needed was an easy task.

Once that task was done, she took him to a secluded spot where they would be alone. She hummed as she spread out the blanket, and then laid another thicker blanket over it. The nights were getting chilly, and the sun was already setting. She didn't want him to get a cold from her plan.

"What are you doing Kagome?" He looked at all of the supplies she had bought. He had been in a daze for most of their shopping spree, too busy thinking about the woman who had birthed him. When he finally started to pay attention to his surroundings, Kagome had a blanket laid out and was getting ready to start a fire.

"I want oden. It's been a while since I've had it and it's my favorite. Can you help me make it?" She smiled up to him and he knew she was trying to help him. With a tender gaze directed in her direction, he held out a hand, and they both got to work with making the oden.

It didn't take long before everything was boiling, and they just had to wait for it to cook. They were sitting on the blanket, the other over their laps. Miroku was looking up at the darkened sky, trying to find any constellations he could. It was something Kagome had taught him and the group a long time ago.

"Miroku, can I say something?" her voice was hesitant as she glanced at him. He stiffened knowing what she was going to bring up but nodded anyway. He couldn't avoid the subject forever. If there was anyone he would open up to, it would be her. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them to her. "I know you're confused about your mom, and I don't blame you. But I think you're really lucky. You have a chance to get to know her."

Kagome frowned, thinking of her own family that she would never see again. Miroku grabbed her hand. Comforting her the way she had done for him earlier. "I know. But she left us. I do not know if I should be happy that I have a chance, or angry that she left in the first place."

"Well, think about why she left. She did it to try to find a way to save you and your father. It may have ended up being moot, but she still tried. Her heart was in the right place. I can't tell you how to feel, Miroku, only you can decide what to do from here. But from what I saw, she really did love you." Kagome smiled at him, and then patted his hand.

Nothing else was said as they waited on the oden, and then served and ate it. He took the time to think about all that had happened to him these past few years. Looking back on it now, he realized Kagome was always there. She had been everyone's strength, everyone's rock. And now she was just his.

He realized then she wasn't his friend. She was his family. She was someone that he couldn't live without. He couldn't see a day were Kagome wasn't by his side, being the happy vibrant woman that she was.

After they ate, they laid back on the blankets, looking up at the clear sky above them. Kagome explained that the constellations changed based on the season and the placement of the earth in the solar system. It was more than Miroku could handle, or even understand, but he simply listened to her rambling on. Her voice had become a comfort to him.

When she shivered as a cold breeze brushed past, he pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. They had never laid like that before, but he found that it comforted him much like when she had grabbed his hand. She made no effort to move. Who says friends couldn't cuddle anyway?

"Miroku. Remember how you told me I can come to you for any problems I have?" She waited until he nodded before she continued. "The same goes for you. I'm here is you need me."

His arm tightened around her in a silent thank you. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She knew he was grateful for her, much like she was grateful for him. They both settled deeper into the blankets. Miroku pulling them up to Kagome's neck. He didn't want her to catch a cold. Soon, they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

…

Miroku was grumbling as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Hisa had gone especially hard on him today. It seemed she targeted him during their training, and he knew exactly why. He and Kagome had slept through the night outside in their blanket. It was Hisa who found them and woke him up.

She proceeded to tease him about making a move on Kagome. No matter what he said, she didn't believe him, and then finally he told her to butt out. She was pouting, and that was why she tortured him throughout the day. The sadistic woman.

Turning the corner, Miroku came to a sudden stop. There in front of him was his mother. Her eyes widened when she saw him. For a moment they just gazed at each other, and then she turned on her heel, intent to leave.

He called out to her, stopping her retreat. "I will not hide that I am still unsure of how to feel about this situation." He looked to the floor; his hands tightened into fists. "However, I will not turn away a chance to get to know you."

She spun around, shocked at what he said. It was more than she ever thought possible. All this time she expected him to reject her. And now, here he was, telling her that he would give her a chance. "Thank you, Miroku. I promise not to let you down."

Miroku didn't say anything at first. All day he had thought on Kagome's words, and what to do if this situation happened. Now that it was here, he wasn't sure he was doing it right. What did he say to the woman he didn't know?

He was saved by Kagome rounding the corner and running into his back. She apologized and tried to make an escape, but he grabbed her hand, not letting her go. "We will see how this goes." His mother nodded and then smiled brightly at both of them before running off. Miroku could say that this past half a year hadn't gone how he thought it would at all.


	11. Chapter 11

I think I am going to wait to post a new story. Just enough for me to get the one I am wanting to post farther along. So I will post it in a few weeks, and I ask that you be a bit more patient with me. I will say, it is in a modern universe, and they are all human. Miroku and Kagome suffer from a traumatic past, and they have to help each other heal. So if that interests you, look forward to it being published in a few weeks. I will let you know when I post it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Miroku and Kagome sat beside one another in the temple. They were in their customary meditating position as they began their training. Now, when they mediated, they were supposed to focus on their reiki and trying to gain control of it. It had been three months since they started to work with their energy and six months since they came to the West.

The progress the two made was astronomical. Even Hisa couldn't find any way to talk down what they had managed to achieve. Their powers were outstanding, far stronger than any of them had realized before the training started. When they combined their energy into one, that had all the demons in the shiro staying clear.

No one remembered a time when a Miko and Monk had been so strong. Still, they continued their training, honing the skills they were learning. They wanted to be stronger, so they could make sure they were prepared for anything that may happen.

The witch that had been roaming the Western lands was dark. She left little signs behind that only Yua had been able to see. Yua came and went. She would roam the lands of the West, trying to find any information on the dark witch and then return to inform the lord, lady. and his generals of what she found. Which hadn't been much.

The dark witch was good at covering her tracks. The few she left behind weren't enough to discover her specialty or her plan. Even so, Yua had found out more than any of the others and she continued to search for information where she could.

Miroku and Yua's relationship was better. It was still budding, and not anywhere near where she had hoped, but it was getting there. Miroku was having trouble letting go of all the memories he had without her. Kagome had been his support through his thoughts on Yua, and she knew that with time, Miroku would eventually be able to let the older woman in.

The door to the temple creaked open, causing everyone to look in its direction. Yua stood there, pulling her hood back from her head and brushing snow off of her shoulders. "Lord Sesshomaru said I could join you. I thought I might give a few pointers that not many people know of."

"Umm, yea." Hisa stepped back. Motioning towards the two sitting on the floor. Yua made her way in, sitting herself across from Kagome and Miroku. She got comfortable and then grabbed a hand from each and putting them in her lap.

She ran her fingers over their palm, smiling as she read the lines. "You two have a combined future. A happy and fulfilled one." She looked up to them and then covered their hands. She knew they only saw the other as friends, even if everybody else could see what was happening between them. she wouldn't push them like everyone else. These things take time. "What do you know of reiki?"

"It can be used to fight demons." Miroku answered first, not sure what other answers there was. He realized he was wrong when Yua shook her head in the negative.

"It can be used for that, but it can be used for so much more. Tell me, Kagome, how old do you think I am?" Yua smirked at Kagome's blush. The younger woman didn't want to answer that loaded question. "I am forty-five. Do I look it?"

"No. You look to be my age." Kagome was surprised to know the woman was as old as she was. She truly didn't look it. Not a single wrinkle or age spot that indicated her age, in fact, just by looking at her, you would never guess that she had a full-grown son.

"Exactly. When I became a witch, I learned many things. Things that others outside of the coven can't know. I learned how to use my reiki-

"You're a Miko?" That was something he hadn't expected his mother to say. She smiled and then held up her hand. A small ball of white reiki formed on her palm. After a second she waved it away and looked back to her son.

"I used to be a Miko, however, I gave up that title twenty years ago. I am considered a traitor to the spiritual community." She paused, giving a sad smile. It was left unsaid that everything she did was for Miroku and his father. It didn't matter that what she did hadn't amounted to anything. She still tried to save her son and husband. "Anyway, I stopped myself from aging using my reiki."

"We didn't even know that was possible." Hiroki moved to sit beside Miroku and Hisa beside him. It seemed Yua was going to be teaching more than she expected.

"You wouldn't. There are many things not taught in the spiritual community. These things are considered unnatural and frowned upon." Yua settled herself more and then held out her palms. "I am nowhere near as strong as you. I cannot even use my reiki as an offense. Not much reiki is needed to elongate one's life. However, you two should be able to take it a step farther. If you allowed your reiki to move through your bodies at all times, you can strengthen your physical abilities."

"Just our physical abilities." Kagome wasn't sure how much of this she could believe. For so long she was told she was weak, and now she is being told she carried a power that could manipulate the strength of her body.

"Yes. It cannot give you extra abilities like flying or breathing underwater. It can make you as fast or as strong as a demon. It strengthens your muscles."

"Like steroids." Kagome blushed as everyone looked at her in confusion. "Sorry, it's a drug from where I was born. People, mostly men, could take it to build muscle and make them stronger. It had side effects though, most notably the shrinkage of male genitalia."

"And men willingly took this drug?" Miroku shivered with a shake of his head. "The fools." Kagome glared at him while Yua and the others chuckled. Of course, Miroku would only notice one part of that sentence.

"Just like your father. He was so lecherous I didn't know how to handle him at times. And that cursed hand, it was always glued to my backside." Yua smiled at the memory, a sadness falling over her and Miroku.

Kagome was going to fix that. "That reminds me. I haven't seen the cursed hand in a while. Maybe that curse was broken as well when we killed Naraku?" She smirked at Miroku as his eyes lit up in playfulness.

"I promise you, Lady Kagome, that my hand is still very much cursed. It has just become picky, and no random backside will do. It would have to be perfect." He grinned, and then leaned over towards his dearest friend. "It has been some time since the cursed hand has found your backside Kagome. Perhaps it could reacquaint itself?"

"Don't you dare, Monk." She glared at him, unable to hide the smile on her face. She knew he wouldn't actually grab her like that. He respected her too much. Plus, he had told her before that his flirting had died down a lot after Sango.

"I have not been knocked unconscious in some time. I wish to keep it that way." Miroku leaned back into his own personal space. His eyes widening at the hurt expression Kagome sent his way. He wasn't sure what he did to make her look like that, but he didn't like it.

"I'm not her."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. He had insinuated that she would abuse him as Sango had. He hadn't meant to, but he just couldn't help it. It slipped out as a reflex to the numerous times he had been hit for trying to show his form of affection. "You are most correct Kagome. You are far better than she ever was."

"What did I miss?" Yua seemed angry all of a sudden, eyes narrowed towards her son. He hadn't expected that look either and he was just about done talking. He was either hurting Kagome or angering his mother, and he didn't like either.

"Short version. I was engaged. She slept with another." Miroku simply blinked. It didn't hurt him anymore to think about what Sango did. He still didn't like to talk about it though, but more because he felt it gave power to a negative memory. He wanted to look towards the future and whatever it held.

Kagome knew exactly why Yua was angry. Miroku had let it slip that he would be hit for his behavior and no matter what happened between him and Yua, Yua was still his mother. "Sango would hit him anytime he groped her. It was easy to see he was just trying to show affection but he couldn't even hold her or hug her without her bringing out her weapon and knocking him unconscious."

"And where is she?" Yua stood gracefully, and they could all see the intent in her eyes. She was a mother who wanted revenge for her son.

"Neither of us will tell you. I honestly think she is living in her punishment now." Kagome looked sad for a moment, and even Miroku raised a curious eyebrow towards her. "She is stuck with InuYasha. She is an unpure woman, touched by at least two men. She doesn't have very many options."

"Three. She was no virgin when she and I became intimate. It was the only reason I agreed before marriage." He paused for a moment and then scowled. "InuYasha did not get what he wants, nor does he know where we are. I can't imagine him being easy to live with. I still feel no pity for her. She made her bed, and now she must lie in it."

"Inuyasha?" Yua had no idea who these two were, but she didn't like them. Hisa and Hiroki felt the same way. The little bit they had heard was enough to taint them towards two people they had never met.

"Ah, that is Kagome's story. Since you told mine, turn about is fair play." He bumped his elbow against Kagome, smirking at her. "Inuyasha verbally abused the poor woman, breaking her down until she had no self-worth left. And then he slept with his dead ex and my former fiance." Miroku leaned back, crossing his arms. "He is hot-tempered, foul-mouthed, and selfish."

With a sigh, Kagome agreed. "Neither one were very good for us were they." She leaned her shoulder against Mirok "You should have a woman who enjoys your affection, and I deserve a man who builds me up instead of tearing me down. I guess now that we have separated from them, once Hisa stops torturing us, we could look for our future."

"Hey!" Hisa pouted as the others chuckled. She turned her head away and mumbled. "I don't think you two will have to look very far."

"What?" Both Kagome and Miroku gave Hisa a confused look and she facepalmed in aggravation. They were so blind, and it grated on everyone's nerves. They had slept together. Not intimately, but they had cuddle all night underneath the stars. That should have said enough.

"Well, let us get back to training. I will show all four of you how to use your reiki to its full ability. Then you can make the decision on if you wish to elongate your life or not. It is something you must think about and not a choice to be made lightly. While you live, any humans you befriend will die." Yua sat back down in front of the group, holding up her hands once more. She still wanted to know where this Sango and Inuyasha lived. She would figure it out, one way or another, but for now, she would spend time with her son, and the woman she hoped to one day be her daughter-in-law.


	12. Chapter 12

In maybe another two weeks or so, I will be posting a new Miroku/Kagome story. It is called Safe Haven. Miroku suffered a horrible childhood and then was adopted by the Taisho family. Kagome is running from an abusive ex. It's a story about how the two meet and overcome the past that they are both haunted by. It is my favorite so far. I'll keep you updated on it's progress.

Chapter 12

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome tried to keep up with Miroku. She really did, but the snow underneath her feet was weighing her steps down and making it difficult. It was clear to he was excited about something and wouldn't be deterred.

"We are almost there." They were running towards the Shiro, but she had no idea why. It had been there day off today, and Miroku woke her up first thing this morning and nearly yanked her out of bed. He had taken her shopping and then out for a walk to the clearing she had taken him a few months prior. Often, they found themselves back in that clearing and talking if their thoughts, hopes, and dreams.

Kagome slipped over some ice, almost falling until two strong arms caught her. Miroku held her to him, panting as his eyes locked with hers. They stayed like that, their eyes on the others, their breath mingling. It wasn't until Miroku felt kagome shiver that he righted her to her feet and began pulling her along. This time at a slower pace.

Both of them wondered why their heart was beating so fast.

When they finally made it into the Shiro, they pulled the hoods of their cloaks from over their head and brushed the snow off their feet and shoulders. When that was done, once again Miroku was pulling Kagome behind him. He had spent the last few days planning this and it was finally the day for the reveal.

Kagome had no idea what he had done, but he knew she would love it. Their fingers were laced together, hands held tight as they made their way through the expanse of the large mansion. Finally, they reached a door, and Miroku tapped out a series of knocks that formed a pattern.

Silence reigned for a few moments, the anxiety rising in both of them. Then, the door opened, revealing Yua. She smiled warmly at both of them and then opened the door wide so they could enter. The moment Kagome stepped through the door, she let out a gasp, tears coming to her eyes.

They had decorated for Christmas. At least their version of Christmas. They used whatever they had, more like whatever this time period had to offer. She could feel her heart swelling and knew that only one person had pulled this together.

"You remembered." She looked at Miroku, blink away her tears and he grinned, showing teeth. He adored her reaction. Leading her to a cushion, she waved to Sesshomaru and Jun, and then Hisa and Hiroki. He had managed to bring in anyone who Kagome considered a friend.

"Its Christmas. It was a custom from your home, and I wanted to bring that to you. I know it is your first Christmas after the loss of your family. I didn't want you to go without celebrating a holiday that is important to you." She jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him so hard he was having trouble breathing. He was shocked at first, but soon wrapped his own arms around her and held her close. She smelled nice and like home.

"Dinner will be served shortly. After we feast, we were instructed that we open presents." Sesshomaru motioned towards the tree in the corner of the room and the presents underneath it. She even saw the ones she had bought and wrapped.

"I managed to locate your gifts. I used magic, so I did not go through your things or privacy." Yua raised a hand, smiling at Kagome as she sat down around the others. Kagome thanked her and then moved out of Miroku's embrace. Why did they feel cold when she moved away?

"This is amazing. Thank you, everyone." She grabbed Miroku's hand and squeezed. She was letting him know that she loved what he did for her. She had been upset about her family, especially when Christmas started coming around the corner. She hadn't told anybody except Miroku how she was feeling, and he went out of his way to cheer her up.

As they murmured their responses, the food showed up being carried by servants. This time they weren't sitting around a table but instead on cushions, all across from one another. It was more intimate, something a family would do.

The food was served, each individual platters and they all began to eat the custom dinner that was Christmas food. As they started eating conversation picked up and already everyone could agree Kagome's weird tradition was a delight.

"Hisa explains the two of you have nearly completed your training." Sesshomaru finished his plate first and set it aside. He then leaned back against the wall, next to the fireplace as Jun rested in his lap.

"Yes. We are learning more with mother as well. Yesterday we were able to outrun a cheetah demon." Miroku was quite proud of that feat. They were still learning to control their reiki, but it was coming along. All the training they had done prior made it to where learning about their energy was easy. They applied the knowledge they learned to the practices they were doing now.

"Miroku did. I nearly fell and died." Kagome admitted with a blush. They all knew she could be clumsy at times and often found herself falling over nothing. Who didn't? Yesterday wasn't different than any other day.

"Have you two decided if you will elongate your life?" Jun was bouncing in Sesshomaru's lap, not noticing the narrowing of his eyes. " I hope you do. I've grown attached and would hate to lose my playthings." Jun knew they weren't her pets. At least now she did. For the longest time, they had to keep telling her she didn't own them. Now it was just a joke between all of them.

"I have not decided." Miroku's brows furrowed for a moment as he patted his full stomach. "What if I chose to marry? It is likely that she will be human, and I would not wish to outlive her as I would. I would live long enough to see my own children die, and then my grandchildren."

"I hadn't really thought about that." Kagome slumped, the air around her darkening. "All I thought about was seeing my family again." Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Jun were the only ones that knew Kagome was from the future. So the others didn't quite understand her comment. She placed a hand on her hip over the Shikon no Tama. "I also don't think I have a choice. If I die my burden will pass on to another. I don't want anyone to suffer as I have."

Miroku didn't say anything as he looked at his hands. Kagome was right. She couldn't let herself go, or the cursed jewel would move on to someone else. Most likely the next reincarnation of Kagome's soul. Just like it moved from Kikyou to Kagome.

Yua grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed. "You have time, dear, to figure things out. Neither of you has enough control over your reiki to make that decision anyway." She gave Miroku a reassuring look and then leaned back.

"I think the two of you are idiots." Hisa was still peeved that they couldn't see what was right in front of them. Miroku didn't want to outlive his family, and Kagome wanted a family. The answer was simple, and it was heading that way anyway, and yet, they were still blind. "Foolish moles."

"Moles?" Miroku and Kagome shared a confused look as all but Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Little blind rodents. That's what you two are." She huffed, and then looked to the tree that still had all the presents underneath. "Should we go ahead and open them? We are all finished eating."

"I think that is a marvelous idea." Yua raised her hand, her fingers glowing in a pale green light. The gifts began to float from under the tree, going to whoever they belonged to. Nobody would have to go through the trouble of sorting.

"That's nifty." Kagome clapped her hands together and began to unwrap the presents. Everyone else joined her and the room was suddenly in a flurry of activity. The gifts ranged anywhere from friendly and romantic, to downright sexual. Hisa had gotten Hiroki a gift that even had the male blushing. They all thought kagome was going to explode from the embarrassment she felt at seeing the rope and ties.

The most unexpected was when Jun announced she was pregnant. That was her gift to Sesshomaru, so she had hidden her scent from him. His eyes had widened to large saucers, they thought his lids would get stuck that way. Then he kissed her, deeply and tenderly a hand pressed over her stomach.

It was adorable.

No one ever said that about the Lord of the west. Expect Kagome of course. She had no problem telling that straight to Sesshomaru's face and when she did, she got a glare that could kill. She just laughed it off and went back to opening her presents.

She only had one left, and she noticed Miroku shifting next to her nervously. It was a long tube with a lid that popped off. She quickly unraveled the parchment inside and instantly burst into tears at what she saw. It was a painting of her family, the one that was five hundred years in the future and out of her reach.

"I remember what they looked like from when you brought that picture." Miroku swallowed, his hand reaching out to the crying woman. Her face was covered by her hands, and he wasn't sure if she was happy or upset. Clenching his fingers, he pulled his hand back and started to think he made a mistake.

Kagome finally calmed herself enough to look at the painting. Miroku had a painter create the piece of art in her lap. That meant the monk had to remember all of the details of her family from over a year ago. Her heart swelled so much, it was painful.

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

She knew she was close to Miroku, she knew what everyone whispered about them behind their backs. People thought they were having sex or secretly courting. Often times, they held hands or cuddled in their clearing. He went out of his way to do meaningful things for her, just as she did for him.

It was to be expected really when she thought about it. They spent every day, all day together. They had been through things that others couldn't claim. Their lives had been threatened. Their hearts broken, and they had survived it together. It was only a matter of time before she fell.

And fell she did.

At that moment she realized she had laid her heart at Mirokus feet.

It was a pipe dream that he would ever look at her. He had gone for a woman like Sango. Strong and beautiful. The things Kagome was not. Even knowing that he would never look at her that way, she was happy. They were friends, family, and she would be okay knowing that she had that much.

Seeing that he was brooding, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. His face reddened in shook and he looked at her with hopeful her. "Thank you, Miroku. I love it." It was left unsaid that she loved him to. She hugged him tightly and his hand splayed across her back she felt safe and warm.

When they pulled away, Miroku didn't meet her gaze. The moment she had kissed her cheek. He had been happy to realize that she wasn't upset with him. But what shocked him was the electric jolt that traveled through his body and straight to his heart. Even Sango had not been able to get that kind of reaction out of him. When she had hugged him both times this night, his body had burned with a new desire for her. Not one of sexual need, which is what he was used to, but one of love.

He was in love with her, and the realization had his heart pounding in his chest.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, causing Miroku to look at him. He and Jun were staring at the monk, Sesshomaru with a smirk and Jun with a look of utter happiness. Miroku realized that he had whispered his realization out loud, and snapped his head back to Kagome. She was looking at the painting, her hands running over each member's face fondly. She hadn't heard him and a glance around told him that only the demons had.

Good. He needed to process what he just realized and go from there. He wasn't sure how Kagome would react to what he learned. Only then would he act. Kagome tapped his shoulder and pointed to his lap. She had placed a present on his leg, and he grabbed it.

Opening it, he found a beaded bracelet. Most of the beads were a flat black, smooth and round. Every so often a violet bead interchanged with the black, these shiny and shimmering in the firelight. He picked it up and held it out. Kagome took it and placed it around his right wrist.

"I know you think your fear of getting cursed again is irrational, but it's not." Kagome twirled the beads on his wrist so he could see the shimmering violet. "This is to remind you that the wind tunnel is gone. I also got your mother to bewitch it. It will protect you from any future curses. You don't have to fear it anymore."

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her face to his chest. At that moment he knew. He would have her. He would do whatever it took to get Kagome to fall in love with him, and then he would marry her. Everyone there saw the determination in his eyes, but only Sesshomaru and Jun knew what it was about. The future would be entertaining, that was for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

I have finished the new story and will be posting the first chapter today along with all of my normal chapters. The story is a Miroku and Kagome pairing, and it is called, Safe Haven. Go on ahead and check it out. Let me know what you think of that one, and the new chapter. Remember your reviews are my motivation. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as all the others.

Chapter 13

Miroku gave a wave to his mother as he passed her and continued heading for Sesshomaru. Spring was here. Warming the air and bringing new life with it. Jun was four months along in her pregnancy and Sesshomaru had requested that Miroku help him to buy something for the baby.

This was new territory for Sesshomaru. Uncharted waters. He had never had any experience with an infant before and Jun's due date was slowly approaching. Inuyokai were pregnant for a full year, so it wouldn't be until next winter that she delivered, but they were preparing now. Some would argue if they were brave enough, that Sesshomaru was nesting as he got closer to becoming a father.

"What is it you are looking for?" Miroku looked at the tables as he passed, gazing at the items being sold. They were in the marketplace, the right place to be, but Miroku had no idea exactly what Sesshomaru was wanting.

"That is your purpose. This Sesshomaru requested you to pick something for the occasion." Sesshomaru kept his face passive, but Miroku could see the nervous twitch of the demon's fingers. It was moments like these that the monk wished Kagome was around. She could make a smart quip and get Sesshomaru to admit what he wanted.

"There are many things you could buy for this occasion. First, let me ask, are you buying the gift for Jun or the baby?" A necklace caught his eye and he looked at it. It was easy to see it around Kagome's neck, so he bought it. The turquoise color would bring out her eyes and he could fall into those any day.

Sesshomaru seemed almost puzzled by the question. With a sigh, Miroku turned back to him and gave a small smile. After nine months of being in the West, Miroku was used to the little display of emotions that Sesshomaru sometimes let slip up. It was still amusing to see because the daiyokai tried so hard to hide what he was feeling.

"Jun, we have bought plenty for the pup." Sesshomaru nodded as if reassuring himself of the answer. Miroku couldn't wait until the baby got here. That would be amusing to see. Sesshomaru reacting to finally being a father. They all believed Sesshomaru would be a great father. He was protective and his instincts wouldn't let harm come to his infant, but it was more than that as well. He was loving and attentive to Jun, and that would carry over to the life they created.

Miroku couldn't help to bit picture Kagome in his mind, swollen with his own child. Since the day he realized he was in love with her, he had been trying to woe her. He didn't really change his ways much, mostly just buying her gifts and being a bit flirty with her and no one else. He had always been caring towards her but in a friendly way.

At the time, he was testing the waters, seeing how she reacted to his flirting during training one day, he had been openly staring at her backside. He hadn't meant to get caught, but he used it to his advantage. At least he tried. She hadn't reacted to it at all, simply looking away in another direction. No blush, no nothing. It was deterring. That often happened and that was why he hadn't made a move yet. She showed no signs of being interested in him past friendship.

"Perhaps, if you cannot keep your mind off of the Miko, you can join her and Jun in the healer's ward.?" Sesshomaru didn't hide his displeasure at being ignored. Kagome had escorted Jun to the healers to do the monthly check on the baby. This would be Sesshomaru's only chance to get the gift he was looking for.

"Sorry." Miroku ran his hand through his hair, and then looked around the market. "I am guessing you want something that shows how happy you are about your growing family. Something that says you still love her." Finally, Miroku spotted something that he thought would work and showed it to the lord. It was a bracelet. Simple leather but with three spots that could hold a charm.

"How about this. You can have two charms be dogs, and one charm a puppy." Sesshomaru growled and Miroku realized he probably shouldn't have compared the Lord of the West to a dog. "Right, that won't work." Setting the bracelet down, Miroku nodded to the shop keeper, and they continued on their way.

"Why have you not claimed the Miko as yours?" The question was so abrupt, Miroku had thought he imagined it. But when Sesshomaru looked him dead in the eye, he knew the demon was expecting an answer.

"She has shown no interest in me. Not outside of how she normally is." Miroku looked away, brooding as he once again thought about his problem. Jun and Sesshomaru were the only ones that knew he was in love with Kagome. Jun especially tried to be helpful, but Miroku didn't want everyone getting involved. He wanted to do it on his own, to earn Kagome because she was worth the effort.

"She has. You have not seen it." Miroku stopped, looking up to Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes. Sesshomaru nearly tolled his own. He was ready for the two to get together if only to stop the ridiculous bet the others had going around. They all knew he would win anyway. "Think about it, fool. She holds your hand in a way couples do. The two of you often find yourselves in an intimate embrace. When someone assumes the two of you are married, she does not correct them. When entering a room, she looks for you first, before any other. There are signs, more than this Sesshomaru can name."

"But it's always been like that. At least once we got here. And what of all the courting I've been attempting. The gifts, the gestures, they all go ignored." There was no way Kagome felt anything for him. Miroku had been looking for any sign that she did, and it never happened.

"Your past is a troubled one. As is hers. InuYasha did not pull his words with her. He scarred her, and now she is delicate. She is glass." Sesshomaru looked down at Miroku, seeing that the monk was listening. "You were once engaged to be married to Sango. She is, by human standards, a beautiful woman. You chose Sango, over Kagome, even if Kagome was with InuYasha."

"If your right, she is comparing herself to Sango. That means she thinks herself inferior and therefore not enough to catch my attention." Miroku rubbed his eyes, cursing InuYasha for being cruel, and cursing himself for not seeing it sooner. "If that is the case, she would hide any reaction she had towards me. She wouldn't want me to know how she felt because she wants to protect her heart."

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow, relieved the monk was finally starting to understand. Perhaps now progress could be made between Miroku and Kagome. It was about time in everyone's opinion.

Before either could say another word, the ground beneath their feet began to tremble violently. Many people panicked, letting out shouts as the shaking got worse. It was an earthquake and a bad one. These happened occasionally in these parts and were not totally uncommon, but it had been some time since they had one to this caliber.

Tables cracked and busted, glassware shattered, children screamed in terror while their parents protected them to the best of their ability. Sesshomaru and Miroku kept an eye on whoever they could, using their reiki or youki to make sure no one got hurt from any falling debris.

The earthquake seemed as if it was never going to end, but in reality, it only lasted for a minute. They knew they went completely out of the clear. Aftershocks could be worse than the quake itself, but for now, they would immediately start to assess the damage. That meant checking on their women.

Ordering a few nearby guards to handle the market, they took off. Miroku used his reiki to strengthen his legs and he had no problems keeping up with the Lord of the West. They arrived in mere seconds and what they saw had their throats dropping into their stomach.

The healer's wing and the connecting wing to it had crumbled. There was nothing left standing, just rumble that once used to be a part of the Shiro. The civilians that had been in the two halls were all outside of the building, most getting to their feet and looking around confused.

"Sesshomaru!" Jun barley took another step before Sesshomaru was to her, looking her over for any sign of injury. "I am okay. Kagome she… she got us all out. I don't know how. The quake started and she wrapped us up in her reiki and then we were outside. All of us."

Tears were running down Jun's face and fear prickled Miroku's spine. "Where is she, Jun?" She pointed to the rumble, and Miroku swore his heart stopped. He barely heard as the distraught demon said she didn't make it out before the building collapsed.

It couldn't be true. He refused to believe it.

"No. I won't lose another." Miroku ran to the ruins. Throwing as much of the wood and broken material to the side as possible. Everyone watched sorrow on their faces as Miroku tried to get to the woman he wanted a future with.

When Sesshomaru joined him, the two worked together to search for any sign of the woman. It took much longer than they liked, but soon enough Sesshomaru heard a heartbeat and their movements became frantic. When they threw over a part of the wall, Miroku fell to his knees at the sight of Kagome curled up in a ball of reiki. She had protected herself until they could get to her.

Miroku could see the cracks in her shield. He knew she wouldn't have lasted much longer. The energy she used to save everyone had to of been great. She almost exhausted all the power she had. He placed a hand on the shield, and her head snapped towards him.

She had blood running down the side of her head and neck but otherwise looked uninjured. He couldn't help himself. He knew he had been waiting on a sign from her, but the moment she let down her shield, he yanked her up to him and kissed her.

The searing burn that went through him at that kiss had him falling to his backside. His want, his need for all that was Kagome consumed him, causing his lips to move fiercely against hers. And the great part was, she met him halfway. There was no hesitancy from her, her mouth moving against his just as greedily. Her arms wrapped around his neck; their bodies pressed together in their first kiss.

Only when the need for air got too great did he pull away. He panted from the kiss his blood pumping erratically in his veins. Leaning his forehead against hers. He remembered a conversation they had almost a year ago about the levels of love. She was far past stage three.

"Miroku." Kagome grabbed his face in her hands gently, looking over him. He could see the confusion in her eyes and knew she was worried that he would regret the kiss they just shared. "Are you hurt?"

That question made him looked to the blood on the side of her face, and he knew all other things he wanted to say would have to wait. First, he needed to get her checked out and make sure she wasn't injured further than she already was.

"No." grabbing her hand, he pushed to his feet, and then picked her up. Her body trembled in exhaustion, and he didn't want to push it by making her walk. "I want to clean your wound and check over you. Then we will talk."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After Miroku got Kagome's wound cleaned and bandaged, he was called away to access the rest of the injured. Kagome was too weak to help, and there weren't many other healers available, so even Hisa and Hiroki had been called to help the situation.

The talk Miroku desperately wanted to have was put on hold until everything had settled. That meant hours later. They had to account for any who died, access the damage done, and the finances it would take to repair.

By the time the sun had set, Miroku and the others still hadn't finished. It was well into the night before Miroku could finally have a moment to himself. Unfortunately, both Kagome and Jun had gone inside at some point. Jun most likely went to sleep because of the pregnancy, but Miroku had no idea where Kagome had gone.

He started in the dining hall, hoping to find her there, and then went to many other places. No luck. Slightly depressed, he grabbed some food and ate quickly as he made his way to his room. If he was being rational, kagome was probably asleep. She had been exhausted when he left her. She had used far too much of her energy, more than they ever had in training. It was a true show to the power she carried.

Walking into his room, his feet froze. Kagome was there asleep on his bed and what a sight it was. She belonged there and seeing it just made him want her to never leave it. Looking down at himself, he noted all the grim and blood that coated him. He would have to bathe. Kagome was clean, her hair still damp and he wouldn't dirty her by being impatient.

Quietly he made his way to the bathing chambers. When the Shiro was built, they had cast a spell that put hot springs in every room in the family ward. Kagome also had her own hot spring. He quickly bathed and dressed in his sleepwear. He normally slept shirtless, but with Kagome in his bed, he didn't want to push his luck.

Sliding into the bed as gently as possible he laid down beside the woman he loved. She stirred in her sleep, turning into the warmth his body provided. She cuddled into his chest and he relaxed wrapping an arm around her waist. He loved to cuddle and had no problem admitting it. It wasn't a luxury Sango allowed him, but he had no worries about that with Kagome. Now he just needed to get her to agree to court him.

The glare of morning sunlight landed on his face and he squinted blinking the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Kagome still slumbered peacefully in his arms and he smiled, closing his eyes once more. This was a bliss he didn't want to wake up from.

Unfortunately, Kagome began to stir within a few minutes, and he stiffened. He wasn't sure how she would react to the way they were sleeping or the kiss that they had shared. He hoped she would be in favor of it, but there was just no telling. He prayed that Sesshomaru was right and she was just hiding her feelings for him.

When her eyes blinked open, and she met his curious violets, she blushed. She didn't know when he came to bed, or how she ended up on his chest, but she felt that it was best to put distance between them. At least until they talked. She didn't see the disappointment on his face as she rolled away to lay on her back.

"Why did you kiss me?" She refused to look at him but felt it was best to go ahead and get this conversation out of the way. Her biggest fear was that he regretted it. She worried that he reacted out of emotion because of the quake. Now that the moment was over and they were both rational, she did not doubt that he would turn away.

Miroku clenched his jaw and sat up. She didn't sound happy. She sounded… he wasn't really sure. How ever it was, it didn't bode well for him. He hoped he didn't ruin their friendship with his actions. But he wasn't going to lie anymore. He wasn't going to hide from how he felt. He had already made the first move and now he would explain it.

"I thought you died. I saw the collapsed wing, heard Jun say you didn't make it out, and all I could see was your lifeless body." He looked to her, seeing that her eyes were closed tightly. "What are you thinking? Do you hate that I kissed you?"

"I hate that you regret it." She had tears in her eyes though she tried to fight them. She knew he wouldn't hold it against her, but she didn't want him to see her pain. Not when it involved the heart she had given him some time ago.

He reeled back as if he had been slapped. "You think I regret it? Kagome, how did your mind even come up with that assumption." Her eyes looked at him confused; a hand curled over her heart. He could see it deep in her gaze. Fear. Her fear of rejection was whispering to her again.

He didn't even think about what he was doing before he leaned over her, pressing his lips against hers. It was the same as before, that burning passion that flooded him as their lips met. Her hands flew into his hair that he hadn't pulled back that night before. Her fingers tugged at his scalp and he moaned deep in his throat. If she didn't stop doing that, they were going to have a problem on their hands.

He gentled the kiss, ended it with a peck to the corner of her mouth. They needed to clear the air before they did anything else. "I don't regret it." Running a hand down her face, he chuckled. "We are moles. We have been blind to the other's wants. I have been attempting to court you for months, but I received no sign of your interest."

She looked away sheepishly with a blush. Grabbing her chin he gently pulled her face back towards his so he could gaze into her eyes. She finally spoke when she saw his whisper of a smile. "I wasn't sure what you were doing. I was scared to get my hopes up, so I didn't let you know how my feelings had changed for you."

"I know. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru helped me to see what you were doing. I love you, Kagome. I am not sure when it happened, but it did. I do not wish to fight what I feel for you." He swallowed, trying to gauge her reaction, but then decided to go for it. "Will you court me, with the intent to marry."

There was no hesitation in her answer. "Yes!" This time she kissed him, pushing him back until they were both sitting up. "I love you too, Miroku. I have for some time now." She only stopped kissing him for a few seconds, long enough to breathe her declaration against his lips before she kissed him again.

He had every intention of doing this courtship the right way. He would earn the place at Kagome's side as her husband, just as she would do the same for him. He knew his heart was safe in her hands, and that was the way it was always going to be. There would be no other for him.

They startled apart as a poof of smoke formed in the corner of the room, revealing Yua, who looked embarrassed to have interrupted. "I am so sorry. I just returned from my travels, and wish to share what I found of the dark witch. Sesshomaru is summoning both of you to the study." She disappeared as quickly as she came, but they both saw her smile.

"It seems, duty calls." One last peck to her kiss swollen lips and Miroku was standing, helping Kagome to her feet. "Wait for me before you leave? I would like to walk with you "

"That's what we normally do anyway." She gave him an endearing smile and started to walk past. His cursed hand suddenly made an appearance and latched onto her backside as she did. He expected to get hit for it, but Kagome blushed and turned a wicked grin his way. "Be careful, Miroku. My hand might develop a curse of its own, and then want would you do."

She left laughing as he was frozen to the spot.

…

When they were all gathered in Sesshomaru's study, the demon lord called the meeting by motioning towards Yua. She nodded and then gave everyone a look that had them all on edge. This meeting wasn't going to be a very good one.

"I have been trailing the dark witch for some time now, looking for some clue as to what she is doing in the west. I have learned, and it makes her dangerous." Yua sighed, and then reached into her robes, pulling out a white glowing orb. "Does anyone know what this is?"

"A soul." Kagome's hand was over her chest. She had seen plenty of those, and they still brought up unease. Anytime a person's soul was involved, it tended to go negative quickly.

"This is her specialty. She takes the souls of a victim and leaves her magic behind as a substitution. I could feel a trace of it when I came across the person." Yua let go of the soul and it floated into the air, rising until it went through the roof. "I am not sure what she planned to do with the person, or how many souls she has collected. By leaving her magic behind, the shell of a body can continue as if nothing had changed. The people closest to them would notice no difference."

"Why keep all of the souls?" Miroku didn't like where this was going. Playing with souls was dangerous and as he looked to Kagome, meeting her gaze, he knew they both had the same fear. He turned back to his mother and asked what they both wanted to. "Can she mess with a soul that is incomplete?"

"Incomplete? That's not possible. One cannot live without their full soul." Yua shook her head, opening her mouth to say something when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"It is possible. The Miko shares her soul with another." All eyes turned to Kagome and she shied away, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"It was a long time ago." She sighed, knowing this was going to be a long explanation. She started at the beginning, letting everyone know that she was from five hundred years in the future, who exactly Kikyou was and how she got her second life, all the way to where the Shikon no Tama now resided. The ones that had not known, stared at her with disbelief. "Why would she come after me though?"

"You are a general of the Western army. If she were to attack the West, you, Miroku, and I would be the best targets." Sesshomaru looked to Miroku, seeing the worried face of the monk. "Perhaps we dispose of the dead one. That should return Kikyou to where she belongs."

"I would agree. Though we both know someone who won't." Miroku looked to Kagome who blushed once more.

She shook her head, just as they expected. "She shouldn't have to die to protect me. Do we know the witch is a threat to the West?"

"At this time, I have only learned of her specialty. The shell I found, I had killed by hiring a mercenary. But I have found no others, nor any signs of hostility. I am still unsure what her target is." Yua looked between her son and Kagome and knew Miroku would not rest until kagome's soul was whole. "I would not advise walking without your soul for long Kagome. It has already been nearly four years. In those years, Kikyou could have tainted the portion of your soul that she has. We do not know what will happen if it returned to you in damaged condition. Are you not in pain?"

"Not at all. It hurt when she took part of my soul, but after that wore off, I was fine." Kagome didn't meet Miroku's gaze. That was something she hadn't told anybody, and mostly for Inuyasha's sake.

"Yua, return to your travels, find out what you can. To make an informed decision, we need more information." Sesshomaru didn't even pass her a glance, knowing his order would be obeyed. When she disappeared out of the room, he turned back to Kagome with narrowed eyes. "It will come to a time when your soul must be returned to you. She is already dead, Miko. Accept it."

He dismissed everyone then, frustrated with the lack of progress being made with the dark witch. His instincts were in an uproar, his lands in trouble. He knew it, and he worried that if they did not figure out what the dark witches plans were soon, they would pay the price for it


	15. Chapter 15

I have decided to promote myself as an author. I'm not really sure if anything will come of it, but I am currently writing a book on top of writing my fanfictions. I have a Facebook page set up right now. If you follow this page, you will be able to receive previews for next week's chapters, and then every chapter after that. I will also have a question-and-answer post occasionally. As long as it does not contain a spoiler, I will personally answer any questions you have. I would also hold polls on which story idea I work with next and the pairing. Basically, it would be a way to get everyone more involved. With that being said, if you wish to go and check out my Facebook page, go to PatriciaCMathena and look it up. Right now there is nothing there, but once I start getting followers, I will become more active. I hope you all enjoy this update.

Chapter 15

InuYasha scowled at Sango, not worried about the woman seeing his face and knowing what he thought. He told her every day anyway. He regretted being with her to an extent. The moment he slept with Sango, was the moment he lost everything.

Kikyou wanted nothing to do with him. She only showed herself to torment him and Sango. It was frustrating. He had even tried to win Kikyou back, but the dead Miko gave a humorless laugh and walked away. She had turned her back on him.

Sango barely even spoke. She had let herself go. No longer was she the warrior that she once was. She was a soft wife. She cooked and cleaned and did whatever he demanded. He had broken her, he knew. A part of him cared, felt bad for what he did, another didn't. He had lost Kagome because of her.

Almost a year.

That had been how long he had been looking for kagome. He traveled every so often. But couldn't go too far because of the burden he left behind. Sango was his, even if he was unhappy with her at the moment. So, searching for Kagome only went so far.

He had no idea where Kagome and Miroku had gone. He didn't even know if they were together, or if they had gone their separate ways. He had tried to ask Sesshomaru when the bastard came to visit Rin, but those visits were becoming less and less. Rin was a woman now and engaged to be married.

Twelve was considered a little young in this age, but she had gotten her cycle and that was all that mattered. For a moment InuYasha thought about marrying her just to get at his brother, but that didn't happen. Sesshomaru nearly killed him when he heard of InuYasha's plan.

Hopefully, Sesshomaru wouldn't be coming around much more. He had no reason to. Rin was no longer his ward, and he held no Use to InuYasha. Of course, no one was of any use to InuYasha unless they could point him in the direction of Kagome.

He hadn't given up. And he wouldn't. He wanted Kagome as his. For so long, he couldn't choose between the three women, but now he could. He had. Kagome was the one he wanted if he couldn't have all three. Of course, if the opportunity came up that things could go back to the way they were, and all three would be his, he wouldn't hesitate.

If he could get Kagome, maybe he could get the other two. In that sense, he really hadn't given up having all three women as his. He had just prioritized them differently. Kagome, Kikyou, and then Sango. With a sigh, he began to disrobe and turned towards the woman currently at his side. One look and she was naked and laying down, eyes closed as he took his own pleasure. He would pretend it was Kagome, and Sango would let him. It was the least she could do.

…

Kagome looked up to the cloud, pointing at it. She laughed, telling that it looked like a rabbit, but he didn't notice. Miroku's gaze was locked on her. Watching her smile and face light up as she continued on. He didn't remember a time that she had been so happy.

She glowed with it; blue eyes vibrant. Her smile was radiant, and he vowed to never see it fall from her face. Never again would she know that pain of heartbreak, because he would cherish her. He would hold her heart in the palm of his hands and protect the delicate organ with everything he had.

He had loved Sango, but what he felt for Kagome… it was far more than he ever thought possible. She consumed him, was within him, and he didn't care. He wanted more, to feel her in every part of his body, not just his heart. He wanted a love that couldn't be broken and he knew they were well on the way there.

"You're not even looking, Miroku." She pouted, and he reached out, brushing her thick hair behind her ear. She blushed as he smiled tenderly down at her. She had thought that they could come to their spot on their day off, and how glad he was that he agreed.

"Your beautiful." The reddening of her cheeks deepened. Slowly he leaned forward brushing his lips against hers in a whisper of a kiss. He found it hard not to touch her often. His hand was almost always on hers, or his lips caressing her own. He couldn't help it. And she didn't seem to mind.

"Can I say something?" She looked down, and then back up again as he pushed her chin up, letting her see his nod. "I didn't know you were so affectionate. At least not like this. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but in all the girl talk with Sango…"

He let his hand drop but settled it on her knee so she knew he wasn't angry. "Sango would not allow it. I desire affection with you, more than I did with her, but even the little I tried to show, she rejected. She would either say it wasn't proper or that she was far too much of a woman for it."

"Im sorry. I hate that she treated you that way." Kagome looked saddened for a moment, and he shook his head. It was all in the past, and he wouldn't keep looking back on it.

"It is no longer a problem. You will not hurt me." His smile was sincere, and hers gleamed in return. He had no doubt that his own heart was safe in her hands. She would never hurt him, and he could only be thankful for that.

"Miroku?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at his mischievous grin. His hand was cupping her delicious backside, giving it a little squeeze. She shifted, grabbing his wrist and setting his cursed palm back into his own lap. She secretly liked his groping, but it was still a little embarrassing. Mostly because she wasn't brave enough to grab him back. Even if she threatened to.

"Come here." He held out his arms, and she moved into them, leaning against his chest. It was one of her favorite spots to be. She felt safe wrapped in his arms, and she never hesitated to fall into them when he offered.

She smirked, thinking about the way he had grabbed her a moment ago. Biting her lip, she admitted that she wanted to try. She was still untouched and wasn't sure she could even grab a butt right. Was there a certain way you did it? What if she messed something as simple as that up?

Throwing all thought to the wind, she reached around him while burying her face into his chest. She copied his movements exactly, felt as he stiffened and gasped softly. That sounded like a good reaction from him so she gave a little squeeze.

The moment she grabbed him, Miroku was stunned. He hadn't actually expected to get groped back. Gods did he like it. Then when she became bold enough to squeeze at him, his hand was forced. He wasn't gentle as he shoved her to her back, his hands holding her wrist above her head.

He saw her shocked eyes as he hovered over her, but only for a second before he slammed his lips against hers. His cock had thickened the moment she touched him, and now it twitched painfully, fueling his actions.

He nipped at her lip softly and she gasped, giving him the access he desired. His tongue swept in. Claiming her mouth as his own. She tasted divine, like nothing he had ever sampled before. She moaned a delight to his ears. They had kissed a few times but never had it heated to this extent.

His blood boiled for her and the little sounds she was making beneath him. Tearing her mouth away from his, she gasped for breath. He didn't stop, instead, kissing his way down her neck and back up. It was a repeated process, slow and languid. A nip at her collar bone and she was arching up into him.

"Kagome." He didn't recall a time his voice had been that husky. His need was painful, begging for some kind of release. When Kagome arched against him, her legs opened for him and he fell between them. She gasped at the feel of his swollen cock but didn't try to pull away.

Taking over her mouth once more, she wiggled her hands, and he let them go. They instantly flew to his hair, pulling it out of its tie so her fingers could knot in it. This time he moaned deeply, and the sound seemed to spur her on. It was as if she suddenly forgot any worries she had about being innocent and knew exactly how to please him.

One hand moved from his hair, running along the length of his back, and cupping his bottom again. The sound that left his throat resembled a growl. Primal. He was losing control. That was the last thing he wanted.

As much as he was enjoying kissing Kagome, he didn't want to make love to Kagome yet. She was pure and innocent. She had his respect for that and everything else that she was. Her soul was kind, her heart large. He didn't want to dishonor her by stealing away her virginity before they married. She deserved so much more, and he felt waiting for their wedding night was worth the effort.

However, if he didn't get himself under control he was going to be in far more pain than he already was.

Panting he rested his forehead against hers. Their breath mingled as they allowed themselves to calm from the heaviness of the moment they just shared. He chuckled, running a bent knuckle down her cheek. "Perhaps you can leave the groping for me? It seems I have no control when my innocent Kagome isn't so innocent."

"That's just not fair." She smirked and pecked his lips once. "Why do you get to feel me up, but I don't get the same courtesy." She was going to be a tease. He just knew she had passions inside of her that had been buried and hidden. He had gotten a taste of it just now, and the moment they finally went all the way. He was going to light a fire in her that never went out.

"Because I have no control when it comes to you. Or a very limited amount." He nuzzled along her neck, nipping at her ear. "When I give affection, I get to see your reaction. It doesn't affect me so violently, but when you tease me?" He thrust his hips, letting her feel the proof of his arousal.

"So you can tease me, but I can't tease you?" His violet eyes met her blue. And he could see her point. It wasn't very fair if he could push all her sensual buttons but she couldn't return the favor. There were some things he needed to explain.

"I hold you on a pedestal." With a half-smile, he put a finger over her lips. "Let me finish, Dear. I know you do not think of yourself as special, but that is not how I see you. You are beautiful. Inside and out. You deserve the world, and I will give you all that I can. Your honor is one of them. As much as I enjoy being between your thighs, I would prefer that we wait until we marry."

"Miroku, where im from people have sex before marriage all the time." She grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers And then kissing the tips. "And you know I've never been one to care about what others think. Not that its any of their business."

"I care. You will be my wife and I will have no one disrespecting you." He rolled them so he was on his back, her head on his chest. It wasn't as intimate of a position but kept them close. Which is what he wanted. "I love you. Kagome. I will protect you, cherish you and honor you. This is one way of me doing that."

"Okay." She blinked away the tears in her eyes and smiled warmly. "If that is what you want. Then I won't tease you. At least not right now." She smirked at the last part, before snuggling deeper into his embrace. "I love you too, Miroku."


	16. Chapter 16

**I am starting to think my writing is going downhill and is no longer good. I am barely getting any reviews. I post up four chapters every Monday and get less than ten reviews for all of those chapters combined. If I am doing badly, please let me know. I also wonder if anyone is reading my authors notes, or if I have no readers left. So, this time, I am putting it in bold caps, hoping to get your attention. A lot of time goes into outlining and writing these chapters. I would appreciate a little feedback if at all possible. **

…**Copy and pasted from the last chapter…. Keep in mind, I am doing this as a way to interact with any fans that I may have. **

_**I have decided to promote myself as an author. I'm not really sure if anything will come of it, but I am currently writing a book on top of writing my fanfictions. I have a Facebook page set up right now. If you follow this page, you will be able to receive previews for next week's chapters, and then every chapter after that. I will also have a question-and-answer post occasionally. As long as it does not contain a spoiler, I will personally answer any questions you have. I would also hold polls on which story idea I work with next and the pairing. Basically, it would be a way to get everyone more involved. With that being said, if you wish to go and check out my Facebook page, go to PatriciaCMathena and look it up.**_

**I'm not going to keep bugging all of you about this, so you won't see it again after this chapter. I just wanted to make sure it was at least seen. As always, I hope you all enjoy this update, and I will see you next Monday. **

Chapter 16

Miroku and kagome moved slowly through the forest, filling baskets with herbs that they scavenged for. The healer's wing of the Shiro had been rebuilt, and many of the stores needed to be replaced. They had been outside all day and was starting to feel the fatigue of that. They weren't the only ones, Hisa and Hiroki weren't far off, along with a few others.

"How is Jun's pregnancy progressing?" Miroku was knelling by the roots of a large and thick tree. There were many types of mushrooms growing in this one spot, many that he needed. He plucked almost all of them, leaving behind the poisonous ones.

"Slowly. She will be pregnant for a year and is only five months along. She isn't even showing yet." Kagome shook her head. Using a knife to shave off the bark of the tree she was at. It was the meat under the bark that she needed. "I'm glad human pregnancies don't last so long. When momma was pregnant with Souta, she was miserable. Morning sickness, aches and pains, she had it all. She said it was like that when she was pregnant with me as well."

"Do you want children?" He stopped to look at her, the question slipping past his lips before he could stop it. She could hear the nervousness in his voice and gave him a warm smile that calmed his heart more than her words ever could. She could read him like no other, and his lips tilted upwards because of it.

"Of course, I do. I don't know about twenty, which is where your perverted mind went." She smirked at his not so innocent look and then shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, if we elongate our lives, it's likely that we will have that many children over the years. Just spread out and not all at once."

He stopped what he was doing, walking over to Kagome and wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled into her neck, tickling her skin and she giggled. "Not all at once? Where is the fun in that?" He chuckled darkly against her neck and her breath caught.

"We can still have fun Miroku. I just don't want to be your breeding mare." His hand covered her stomach as he laughed. He kissed her neck once more, followed by a nip of his teeth.

"I would not wish the pain of back to back pregnancy on you, Kagome. I am content with you willing to bear any amount of children for me." Letting her go, he backed away again, smirking as he caught her disappointed whimper.

"Tell me about Yua. How is your relationship with her?" Kagome got back to the tree, using her knife to cut away the soft insides. The meat and the sap of the tree can be used for stomach issues. The sap also has an added effect of being an aphrodisiac. That was why she was collecting it and not her lecherous male.

He shrugged noncommittally. "We get along, but we do not share the mother and son bond that she desires. While I know that she did what she did for me, she still abandoned her family. I watched my father die when the wind tunnel became too much to handle. Then it formed on me while I was only a child. I cannot forget the pain that occurred in her absence."

"I understand." Kagome really did. She had not been through anything like he had, but she couldn't help to feel sorry for what Miroku had gone through as a child. He had watched his father die, and then immediately had that same curse form on him with no time to grieve or process.

"I know my little woman isn't pitying me." He didn't hide the mirth in his voice. He knew how Kagome's mind worked. She was far too kind not to be able to see the hurt he had lived as a child. She was filled with compassion and understanding. He had never met a woman who carried those traits as much as she did. And he knew he was lucky to have her.

"Never. But I do have sympathy for your lost childhood. Still though, your past made you who you are today. And I love the Miroku that's here with me." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. His eyes were wide and vulnerable, and she knew she had caught him off guard.

After clearing his throat, he looked down at the ground. There was a lump in his throat that was making it hard for him to speak. He forced his voice past it, not wanting to leave her hanging. "I love you as well, My Heart." This time he shocked her with the endearment. They both locked gazes and then smiled softly. How much different all their past relationships were to the one they were in now. There was no way either of them could ever go back to what they had before. They would be downgrading if they did.

Turning away, Kagome moved to a bush that had green berries on it. She needed those berries and the leaves of the bush for healing open wounds. She could feel the blush on her face as she thought back on their conversation, and what their future would hold. She was so engrossed in thought she hadn't realized she and Miroku weren't alone.

A hiss of agony escaped her as something sliced through the palm of her hand. She yanked her hand back from the bushes so hard she fell to her back. Just as she started scrambling to her feet, Miroku reached her, grabbing her wrist and squeezing. She was bleeding heavily from her palm and he could already see she would require stitches.

They both looked back to the bush as a rumble sounded from inside. Red eyes glowed in their direction, and they tensed, unsure of what they were about to fight. What finally stepped out shocked them. Kagome was still learning of the creatures in the world she wasn't born in. So, she had no idea what she was seeing. Miroku had never seen one in his life but had read about them in a book of extinct creatures.

"A lowl." His voice was whispered in awe. The creature that stood before them had the head and wings of an owl and the body of a snow leopard. They were known for their fierce fighting and their ability to tear an enemy to shreds while still in the air.

It shook its back and scattered blood on the ground around it. Kagome's heart began to pity the creature as she realized that it was injured. Reaching into her garbs, she pulled out a bit of dried meat and tossed it to the animal. It pounced immediately, gobbling up the snack. Once finished it sat on its haunches and cocked its head, as if asking for more.

Kagome chuckled and gave in throwing more to the animal. "He's hurt, Miroku. We should help him."

Miroku looked at her injured hand pointedly and she refused to acknowledge what he was saying. There was no way she was going to let this go. He sighed, knowing exactly how his woman was. "Gain his trust while I stitch up your hand. Then. If he allows it, we can look at his wound."

She thanked him and then continued on with feeding him. There was the added bonus that while she focused on the lowl, she didn't notice the pain in her hand as Miroku cleaned and stitched her up. She held no ill will towards the animal. He had been hurt and scared and she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings.

When the animal finished with the meat, she turned her water skin over until the water puddled onto the forest floor. The lowl hesitated for a moment, but then finally moved closer to drink. He was close enough now for Kagome to hold out her free hand.

She felt Miroku's hands freeze as he watched the exchange happening in front of him protectively. The lowl looked at Kagome, his fur and feathers bristling in fear. She didn't move, barely even breathed, out of worry that she would scare the poor animal. She held her hand there, keeping it out for him to warily sniff.

His beak was razor-sharp. She knew that if he wanted he could tear her arm clean off with no problems. Hesitantly he placed that same beak in her hand after a quick sniff. When they both heard a purr, they relaxed with a released breath and Miroku's hands began to work on Kagome's once more.

When Miroku finished stitching her up, he prepared what he would need to heal the animal. Kagome pet the creature behind his feathered ear and it laid down, his head in her lap. She finally got to see the wound in his wing and winced. An arrow.

It was broken, but part of it was still embedded into the delicate flesh. "This may hurt a bit, but we are going to help you." The animal closed its eyes, flinching as Kagome unfolded its wing to its full length, which wasn't much. The lowl was only slightly bigger than Kirara was in her small form.

"Why are you alone I wonder?". The animal looked up to Kagome, meeting her eyes and she kept him focused on her voice as Miroku worked on his wound. "If you don't have a family you can stay with me. I'll take care of you. I even have a perfect name. Your stong you know. You've been hurt and you survived on your own. I'll call you Arkan. That's if you want to stay with me, of course."

"Coincidently, me as well." Miroku held as smirk as he focused on the wound. The animal opened his beak, licking at Kagome's arm and purred. She took that as a yes. When Miroku finished, he folded back up the lowl's wing and they wrapped it down so it couldn't be moved. It would take a few days for the animal to heal.

"Let's head back." Miroku stood, holding out a hand to Kagome to help her stand. When she was on her feet, he gathered the supplies they collected and watched as the lowl climbed up to her shoulder. So easily she gained the trust of those around her. She pulled in any who were willing to feel the heart she held. It was a beautiful thing, and one Miroku hoped he got to witness a lot more.

…

Sango dressed quickly, knowing InuYasha would be back any minute. She had been hiding something keeping a secret from him that she wasn't ready for him to know. She had begun to train her body again. She was nowhere near as strong as she was when she first met InuYasha, but she would get back there one day.

For now, she would play the part that she had been for so long. Meek mistress, that never fought back. The truth was, she had let him break her spirit. He had cost her, her friends and any happiness that she once had. But no more, she would no longer be the weak woman he saw her as.

Instead, she had made a plan. She would be free of InuYasha once and for all, but she needed to get him to Sesshomaru. She hoped if she presented the daiyoki with a chance to kill InuYasha he would take it. That would be the only way she could escape the hanyou. If she didn't, she would be stuck in a life she could no longer live.

She planned to use Kagome as bait, no matter how horrible that was. The moment she told InuYasha where Kagome was, he would be out the door chasing her down. Sango knew Kagome could handle herself, she had handled InuYasha's brash behavior and crude mouth far better than Sango ever did. If Kagome wanted InuYasha back, she could have him.

Sango was pretty sure that wouldn't be the case though. It had been a year. And not once had Kagome come for a visit. That meant Sango's entire plan relied on Sesshomaru killing InuYasha. If that didn't happen, she would be stuck with the bastard and dragging Kagome down with her. She didn't want that.

The ex slayer had learned her lesson and then some. She wanted to live in peace, move away from everyone and start over. She wanted to learn from her mistakes and live out the rest of her life in whatever happiness she could find. She didn't care if she had to leave Japan for it. This was her only desire, and she would achieve it. She had to.


	17. Chapter 17

I want to take the time to thank everyone for your reviews. They meant a lot to me, and I am glad to be reminded that I have so many readers. Thank you so much. For those of you who read Changed Body, Changed Heart, I have some bad news. I am going to be taking a break from it. I have been struggling with writing that story and I have officially hit a roadblock. I will finish it and will still be working on it. I am just not going to post it at the moment. I would rather take the time to work through this roadblock and give you quality chapters than force it and give you crap. I hope you all understand. I will still post the other three, and if you would like, I can post a new Sesshomaru and Kagome story in its place. Let me know if that is something you would be interested in. I hope you enjoy and stay safe and healthy.

Chapter 17

The group sat around a fire, talking and just enjoying the company with one another. The girls had formed a train, Kagome in the front grooming the feathers and fur of Arkan who sat in her lap. Hisa was in the middle, braiding Kagome's long hair. Over the years it had grown and now fell to her hips. Jun was behind Hisa, braiding the elder Miko's hair. Hers fell to her ankles and was a daunting task.

The males sat nearby, discussing whatever came to mind as the woman relaxed. They did this every so often, just taking a night to spend time with one another. The six of them had become friends, or pack as Sesshomaru called it. Yua would sometimes join them, and now they had arkan. Their pack was continuing to grow, and soon Jun would be adding another.

"You should have seen Sesshomaru when he realized I was starting to show." Jun chuckled, ignoring the growl of her mate. "He was so happy, though he tried not to show it. We need more babies. Hisa, why don't you have one."

"Don't put that pain on me." Hisa shook her head, accidentally pulling Kagomes hair a bit roughly. "Kids aren't for everyone. Im not mother material, so don't ever expect me to babysit. I'll probably forget the baby somewhere."

"I'll babysit!" Kagome raised her hand excitedly. "Anytime. I don't care what I am doing, you bring that baby by and I will take care of it." She would too. They all knew how much she loved children, and Sesshomaru could admit she was the only one he would trust his pup with.

"Nope. Babies get in the way of sex. I like that too much." Hisa shivered at the thought of no longer be able to enjoy her husband's body.

"Not true. Or there wouldn't be multiple families with lots of siblings. I have a brother, Sesshomaru has a brother. Kids don't ruin your sex life." Kagome didn't notice the look Miroku was giving her, but if she had she would be squirming.

"I have fifteen brothers and twelve sisters." Everyone aside from Sesshomaru looked at Jun with shock as she just smiled and finished of Hisa's hair. She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "My mother and father couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"There is another who will be the same. This Sesshomaru tires of smelling constant arousal." Sesshomaru cut his eyes at Miroku. The Monk just grinned, looking at Kagome as Hiroki laughed outright.

"I am not ashamed to be attracted to my female. I am sure, if any of us had your noses, we would smell you as well. After all, only one woman is pregnant." Miroku had him there, and Sesshinaru grunted looking away. He refused to admit defeat.

"Another thing I find funny is the fact that Sesshomaru is now surrounded by humans." Kagome looked to the narrow-eyed lord. "When we first met, you spouted off so many insults about me and the human race, and now look at you."

"I should have killed you that day." They all knew he was lying. He even shifted as he said it, uncomfortable with the thought of killing the little woman.

"When will you two marry?" Hisa placed Kagomes now braided hair over the blushing Miko's shoulder. She saw the look the two shared and knew the marriage wasn't far off for them. But that was a conversation they had yet to have.

"It's only been a few weeks since we started courting." Kagome distracted herself with Arkan's feathers, making sure they were cleaned. The lowl had fallen asleep in her lap. He had healed fully the day before and now stayed out of the desire to be by Kagome and Miroku's side, though he chose Kagome more often than not.

"Does that matter? You two have been in love forever. We could all see it. At Christmas, Miroku admitted it to himself. Sesshomaru and I heard it." Jun cared not if Miroku had wanted to keep that a secret. She wanted to see her friends happily married and starting their lives together.

"Soon." That was all Miroku said, but they understood his tone. They were making Kagome uncomfortable and it was time to change the topic of discussion. "Hiroki. Perhaps we can do some training with Arkan. He showed us his bigger form once the bandage was moved, and both Kagome and I will be able to ride along his back."

Arkan could change his size just like Kirara could. He was bigger than the firecat in both forms, meaning Kagome and Miroku could use him in battle and to get from one place to the other quickly. He was a benefit to have around.

"Attacking from the air, yes, I am sure we can figure out some sort of training for that. You two have nearly mastered the rest of your training after all." He chuckled, then looked to his wife. "Hisa is beside herself knowing that there are only a few weeks left of your training. She won't have anyone to torture anymore. "

"In all seriousness though, you two have been some of my best students. You progressed faster than any I have ever trained before. Even if you were pathetic at the beginning." Hisa gave a proud look towards her students.

Kagome stood, waking Arkan enough for him to curl into a ball next to the fire. The moment she did, everyone was blown back by an unseen energy force. They were left panting, the wind knocked out of them even as they tried to stand.

Hisa moved in front of Jun, Arkan crawling to Kagome's side as she pushed to her feet. Where the fire once blazed was now a cloaked woman. At her feet was Yua. The witch coughed blood, her breathing rapid and watery as she slowly drowned on her own blood. She was injured and unconscious.

"Keep your pet witch from stalking me, Lord Sesshomaru." The woman's voice was soft but filled with pure hatred. Pale pink hair, almost white fell down her back. Her eyes had two tones, one green, the other red. She wore a purple cloak, and her arms were covered in tattoos. They saw the witch symbol on her wrist, and they knew this was the dark witch they had been following.

"Who are you?" Miroku stepped forward, gaze flicking between Yua and the woman that had just made herself an enemy. He was worried about his mother and wanted to look at her wounds as soon as possible.

"Who I am, doesn't matter. I have plans, ones that you, nor any other will ruin." A swift kick to Yua's ribs and she flew into Miroku, sending him to the ground roughly. The strange witch turned to Kagome, fury in her gaze. "You are the one I desire."

Another energy blast sent everyone flying again. All except Kagome. The blast seemed to go straight through her, leaving her facing off against the woman on her own. The dark witch moved faster than any human and had Kagome's throat in her hand in mere seconds.

"I want you dead." Her hand squeezed on Kagome's neck. Her teeth against Kagome's ear. In this close proximity, Kagome could see the woman had claws and fangs, though she was still very much human. "Your blood will coat my hands, your eyes lifeless as I steal your soul."

"Not likely." Kagome wasn't the weak little Miko that she was when she first got to the West. She was strong now, and she proved it when she bashed her forehead against the witches nose. Her reiki had infused with her bones, making her stronger than a normal human.

The witch went down hard, blood spurting from her nose. Kagome stood over her, grabbing the woman's wrist. She was going to bind the witch, keeping her from escaping. She had questions that needed to be answered.

That never happened before the woman worked herself out of her daze and shoved her claws straight into Kagome's chest. No blood was drawn from the wound and they knew her attack wasn't to kill. Instead, the air around the two women began to whip around violently, an energy that was familiar but growing greater, forming between the two women.

"Your soul is mine." The witch laughed maniacally, watching as the white orb continued to pull from Kagome's inner heart. She hadn't planned to attack yet, but if this was how the encounter was to go she wouldn't complain.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled, standing to his feet and running towards the blinding light. He couldn't lose Kagome. She was his heart, and without her, he was nothing. He didn't make it two steps before a barrier went up around the women. He recognized it as Kagome's energy and placed a hand against it. She was blocking him.

"You won't take my soul. I need it." Kagome's voice was strained, but her face was calm. She pulled back her soul, calling it to her body like she had done many times before. It was like her soul was a favorite target for anyone evil.

When the light settled, the dark witch let out a scream of rage. The barrier dropped, and Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Hiroki darted towards the woman and a now panting kagome. Before they reached the witch, she disappeared the same way she entered.

Kagome fell to her knees, her hand over her chest as she heaved for breath. Miroku skidded to his knees beside her, his hands trailing over her, making sure she was okay. When he was sure there were no Injuries, he pulled her to his chest, clutching onto her. He had been terrified. For a moment he thought the woman he loved was going to die, and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Yua." Kagome tried to stand, but her energy was gone. Fighting a soul-stealing spell had never been easy, and it tended to drain her. Miroku helped her to her feet, still not letting go of her. They would get Yua back to the West, have her, Jun, and Kagome checked over by the healers and then they would discuss what they would do next. They had a new enemy on their hands.

...

An hour later and everyone was sitting in Sesshomaru's study. Yua would heal but it would take a few days. Her magic could help her heal faster, but it could only do so much. Jun and the baby hadn't been hurt. And Kagome was just exhausted. Yua was the only one not present.

"We must be prepared. She caught us with our guard down, and that could have been a fatal mistake." Sesshomaru wasn't happy. He kept gazing at Jun, who hadn't taken her hand off of her stomach. It had been some time since anyone had seen him so angry.

"We couldn't even get close to her. Every time we tried she blew us back. Miroku was the only one who was able to get even remotely near her." Hiroki rubbed his face, looking at his students. Kagome was in Miroku's lap barely able to keep her eyes open. He had his arms wrapped around her, his fingers playing with the strands of her braided hair

"Not close enough." Miroku was just as angry as Sesshomaru. Someone was targeting his heart, the woman he lived. They had a year of peace and now a threat they knew nothing about was targetting Kagome.

Kagome placed her hand on his chest, making him look down and into her sleepy eyes. "I only put up my barrier because I knew I could pull my soul back. I didn't want you to get hurt. I know you would have protected me if we had been more prepared. You won't let anything happen to me." She gave him a reassuring smile, but for once it didn't soothe him. He had done nothing to protect kagome, but that would change. He would train harder in these last few weeks and he would make sure nothing touched Kagome again.

"It's safe to say the West will soon have a battle on its hands." Sesshomaru stood, holding out a hand to his mate who took it. "Prepare yourselves for it. For now rest. We will continue in the morning." They needed more information. Now they just needed to find out how to get the information without the dark witch knowing.


End file.
